Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Altered Fate
by GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud
Summary: Neil Dylandy during Operation Fallen Angel in his fight against Ali Al-Saachez, didn't let his anger consume him. Instead, the Gundam Meister in a brief moment of clarity, managed to control himself and examined things clearly. This gave him a fighting chance against the Throne Zwei and survived the duel. Can the survival of one man change the fate of Celestial Beings' fall?
1. Altered Fate

Hello everyone. :) If you click this open then I appreciate the time you took in opening the story. I hope you all like this.

I don't if this know if this idea has been done before but I guess it's worth a try. The idea came from the Ali vs Lockon fight of Gundam 00 S1 and from rewatching it, came to me like what if Lockon didn't let his anger consume him and somehow had a moment or second to think. A brief moment of clarity that somehow let him examine things and had not died. :)

So, lemme know what you guys think about it. Like it, hate it? Write your criticism in the reviews if you want to. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the Gundam Franchise. The right belongs to its rightful owner Sunrise.

* * *

Mobile suit Gundam 00: Altered Fate

* * *

Summary: Lockon Stratos in his duel with terrorist leader Ali Al-Saachez had a brief and slight moment of clarity in the midst of his revenge. Would it change the fate of Celestial Being? What would be the outcome of the small change one man has and its effect on the operation of UN Forces against the Paramilitary Organization Celestial Being?

* * *

"That's the Throne," he growled. His fingers twitched on the controls threatening to shoot even without accuracy. "Then that must be Ali Al-Saachez!" screamed the pilot making a mad chase after the terrorist leader. Grabbing the GN Rifle, he shot at the fake Gundam. His anger rose as each of his shots missed and the other pilot weaved through the asteroids expertly. _Die!_ His heart screamed.

"All because I can't use my good eye!?" _Ah! Dammit!_ _Of all times! The c_ _oward!_ He raged as his enemy went to hide behind a large asteroid. The second given to him made him held his shot as he then breathed deeply then turning to his military training. _Remembering to be calm, and objective._ He had more self-control than that! Lockon Stratos of Celestial Being cannot lose himself in his anger, he thought of thinking of their family whose cold flesh couldn't smile anymore.

His hot rage turned to cold fury. Ali Al-Saachez from his knowledge was a very skilled pilot able to outmaneuver them in inferior suits. So, he pushed his anger down as he retreated. Moments later the man came out of the hiding place retaliating and bringing the brunt of his giant sword which he deflected with his own beam saber but the force behind the swing nearly pushed him back.

"Ali Al-Saachez!" he spit out the name in the same level as the devil himself as he contacted the man. "You're with the KPSA aren't you?!"

The man scoffed. How dare he put it lightly. The organization that killed and destroyed so many lives! "The Krugis punk told you about me, huh?" How dare this man remain calm and not drown in his guilt. Neil Dylandy's heart longed, no, burned for vengeance. Burned for justice. Justice for his sister, mother, father. Even his brother whom he destroyed his life! The Gundam Meister won't rest until he burns in hell! If he had to take him there personally then he will just to deliver the long awaited justice this man deserved!

Putting more power in his Gundam's thrusters, he pushed back Throne Zwei and grabbed a GN Pistol. The other unit reversed and blocked his shots with its large sword. "You're the bastard who ordered the bombing in Ireland! Why?" Why? They didn't do anything. They didn't do anything!

"What bombing?" The man howled in laughter. The fucker had the gall to laugh it off! "I bomb people all the time. I did it because I'm a mercenary. Besides," His rage burst inside his chest as the cage it was in exploded! This man was not a human being. No. He was a monster. Any man who becomes like this person was beyond human and saving. No god would want to save it. "It was obvious the Middle East would react violently when the EU built their Orbital elevator!"

"You involved innocent people!" _Father, Mother, Amy._ The people in the mall just living for their families. What did they have to do with anything? What?!

"You're the same as me!" This man grated in his being. How can this maniac say that they are the same as him!? Celestial Being fights for peace. They desire peace! Setsuna, Allelujah, Sumeragi, everyone. All of them had been changed by the songs of war. The child soldier, the super soldier, mourning lover. They all had tales of woe that made them let people bleed for peace if they had to. For no peace was achievable without causing a storm. They are not a mercenary group that causes chaos, they represent the change necessary for the future. "You're just a terrorist who says he's trying to eradicate war."

He pushes back the Throne unit and unleashed a barrage of beams upon it hoping to shoot the madman down with his righteous anger. How easily the Throne evades his attacks made his anger rise as he shoot some more. "I'll take full blame of what I've done…" Lockon grips the control tightly as he recalled the people he killed for the sake of peace. The pilots, foot soldiers. He would repent after he had made the world even a little better than it was yesterday. All for his family. _For Lyle._ They may have a strained relationship with his twin but he was doing this for him too s that Lyle would not had to shed blood of others. Not just only to sate his vendetta for this monster in human form. "After I've defeated you!" shouts the one eyed pilot unleashing missiles followed by quick shots from his pair of beam handguns.

Neil cursed the man's existence and it was only added by his missing and hitting only asteroids. _He would not escape today!_ The man's anger ran unchecked chasing after the target of his emotions with a rain of pink beams.

Breathing to calm himself, Lockon's anger once again kept down he stopped his attacks. "I'll never forgive you," he growled enough for the man to hear as he turned left and around another rock. This gave him reprieve and get himself together. He could not match the man in melee, he knew that if Setsuna could be defeated by a AEU prototype. Loathsome as it is to admit, the man may kill him before that. He would still strive to kill that man before death took him, the sniper promised to himself.

The Celestial Being pilot immediately opened fire upon his exit behind his cover and raised the shield in time to be pushed back by the man making him grit his teeth in frustration. "Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit." Haro cried even as he maneuvered through the crimson GN particles.

"You are a personification of everything that gives birth to fighting!" When the Throne Zwei rushed towards him still firing, he couldn't dodge and switched to beam sabers pushing against the momentum of the Throne before him as they then circle each other. Lockon this time, attacked first swinging his close range weapon but he wanted needlessly tightly gripped the controls when his strike was blocked by the large GN sword.

"Keep crying!"

Lockon one handed the melee weapon only to draw the second one to bring upon this monster that caused his life hell.

"You and I are two of a kind!"

 _Two of a kind!?_ Saachez wished they were! He has a purpose. The monster before him had none! "I'm nothing like you!" screamed the man gutturally simultaneously swing the beam sabers crossly cutting down the humongous weapon. Bringing down the weapon to the now armless Mobile suit but ran like a coward he was.

"Enemy approaching! Enemy approaching!" Haro reported following the direction where the unit was detected. A lone damaged MS they fought earlier. His anger shifter from the man he was about to cut down to the fast approaching daredevil. Firing all his missiles left and storing his sabers to shoot down the incoming unit. "Don't get in my way!"

No one will get in his way! Justice will be served.

Lockon didn't care he was using so much of energy at shooting it down. He had to kill the annoyance quickly before Saachez takes advantage of the opportunity. He kept peppering it even when the missile hit it and covered by the veil of smoke. The attack didn't let up. Nothing would get in his way of destroying the menace of Ali Al-Saachez!

When the sensor detected nothing else, he hastily turned his concentration on his primary target as they fire back and forth. The cockpit shook continually. "Trans-Am!"

The speed in which the newly discovered system shocked him but was quickly overwhelmed by a feeling of satisfaction of now ensuring this man's death. The partially blind pilot cursed himself at his slight miscalculation of not seeing his right side as he hit the rocks and warned by his partner.

"I'll make sure this is your last moments! Ali Al-Saachez!" With great determination he passed through cutting the stolen unit as the man defend himself best as he can but was being pounded hard by his Dynames, cutting its feet and arms as he circled around it swiftly as he knew the Dynames was a blur but he gritted his teth when only he achieved only scratches. The reflexes of the monster was unlike any other. Circling around the opposing unit, as the Zwei then released its remote weapons. He rolled around the first shot and went passed it quickly downing it and flew above the Saachez shooting down the damn weapons. "Missed one! Missed one!" Lockon maneuvered around an asteroid and aimed for the Throne he smirked vindictively when he passed it and cutting its left knee and turned to shoot only to gape at the sight of a GN Fang.

"Shit!" he buckled in his sit as the attack pushed him backwards and his unit out of balance when found his Gundam without its right arm a status of a bleeding red on the diagram and the the right leg constantly blinking red.

 _Damn it! Leg's busted. How can he hit me even in Trans-Am!_

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't see your right side, do you!? You thought that fancy move will save you? Think again, Gundam Meister," the mercenary dashed for him releasing two more fangs heading from both side with great velocity. Switching to his rifle. _You will die by my hands you scum._ He thought easing on his breathing a little and felling another one before turning to the other one.

"Impact! Impact!" the warning made him swivel around and faced the brunt of the attack with his remaining left shoulder shield. "Shield damaged! Shield damaged! Fang disabled. Fang disabled."

With a quick press of a button the man released his only defensive weapon and holding only his handy GN Rifle then shooting down the dashing madman. Curses after curses came from his thoughts dodging the red GN particle beams which grazed him with its accuracy. Responding in kind, he furiously shot back only to miss on a wide margin.

Lockon hid behind one of the many rocks and to get his bearings straight again for a second and going out again only to smirk as Saachez turned his back on him. "Die."

He was shocked when the man evaded the accurately aimed energy quickly that it didn't even manage to graze him when it moved out of the way and returned fire as he then sidestepped when it exploded to where he was.

"Ha! Ha! ha! Found you!" As the Throne Zwei approaches he threw his rifle in exchange for a saber to block the incoming swing of Saachez's own.

"Trans-Am finished. Trans-Am finished." The man was angry that Saachez didn't die even when he had Trans-Am! Only managing to separate a leg. How could such a talent exist in a horrible person.

He kicked the damn thing away and stabbed it only for the man to leap from his close attack bringing the menacing red weapon down on his remaining arm. Time slowed for him as the man denied his incoming death. The brunet would not leave the world with is unfinished promise! Every second ticked by, the beam saber closes the gap and his heart stopped.

"Ali Al-Saachez!" Setsuna's voice with emotions never before heard rang across the communications and promptly deflecting the strike.

"Krugis brat! How nice of you to join us," was their enemy's excited reply. "This is it! This is a duel of life and death! Isn't exciting, eh Gundam Meisters? Gundam versus Gundam. How exciting!" he said getting away from Setsuna's parry of the GN Blade just out of its range.

There they are now, two of them highly trained pilots against a lone mercenary. He was eyeing Ali Al-Saachez with deep rooted anger in his cockpit.

"Lockon, are you okay?" inquired his young friend in their private channel. Lockon Stratos was out of breath. Every maneuver he could think of he tried but the man was skilled than he expected. He was a cut above them, begrudgingly Lockon admitted but this fact would not deter him from ending Ali Al-Saachez with his own hands.

"Lockon angry. Lockon angry."

If the former KPSA thought of anything in the statement he didn't comment and spoke again, "Maneuver A-8." Was what he said. Neither did he say anything and went into action. The Exia confronted the mercenary with swift strokes of his blade and distracting the orange Throne as he then moved to spear his partners back only for Setsuna to sidestep the last minute and his thrust headed towards the invulnerable chest of his hated enemy. Saachez moved back and kicked away his offense and his Gundam Meister partner swung the blade down beside him only to be locked in the same situation as he did.

Continuing their coordinated strikes, even with their teamwork they were still hard pressed with the man's maneuver. The man was handling them both easy and he hated this fact. Setsuna whipped out a GN dagger and made a piercing motion only for him to slip as Zwei boosted back but he moved forward to defend his friend with only one weapon as he defended against Ali Al-Saachez's savage swings. "Damage. Damage."

"I know!" he said clicking his tongue. "Setsuna! B-6"

"Is this all Celestial Being has to offer!?" Saachez howled in excitement. "No wonder Celestial Being is finished!" said by the man kicking him away but Exia's foot caught it as he then ducked when the other's saber passed above the head making Saachez block it and he then thrusted left bringing down his weapon.

He smirked when one of its sabers move to defend but he rotated attempting to cut its back from the lower right waist across its back to its rear left shoulder. He grunted in pain when once again he was kicked away. By the amputated leg.

"Missiles approaching! Missiles approaching!"

"Setsuna!" a grunt was his younger friend's reply before they made a mad dash away from the barrage of GN missiles exploded within the area and blanketing it completely. The GN Arms swooped in and fired secondary beams as it exploded some more. They waited with bated breath for the stolen Throne, he barely moved in time with Haro's warning as a red beam came out of the smoke. He moved only to grit his teeth as he impacted harshly with the right leg being on critical level.

And lo, from the shadows came out he Throne Zwei still holding on but barely hanging with its head cut off, right leg now mangled too and the other limbs slightly better than the battered leg but only a little. Lasse didn't wait for Saachez and fired again cutting it in half with a beam.

"B-," the terrorist struggled but Gundam then exploded in a vicious red hue of GN Particles.

"You guys okay?" Lasse asked.

Lockon couldn't reply as he sat frozen in place. His heart squeezed tighter and tears went out of his eyes slowly. He didn't know what to feel because right now a myriad of emotions came over him. Happiness. Satisfaction. Sadness. Anger. Possibly all of it at the same time. He, or rather they did it. The feeling was very enlightening in ways he never knew. The heavy pressure on his chest lightened as for the first time in years he cried and let loose his mourning heart.

 _What now? I've done my promise. Amy, I hope you know what I did for you._ _Rest in peace knowing your big brother has avenged your soul. Mom, dad, I did it._

He didn't care what they were saying right now. The man basked in his own stormy paradise. For the first time in many years, Neil Dylandy, the man, a brother, and a son who lost it all engulfed with his hatred, bottled up emotions were released as tears floated freely in his cockpit.

"I… did… it," he whispered.

"-ack later. Let's go back to Ptolemy." It was automatic for him to set the Gundam on autopilot to follow his brother-in-arms.

Nothing but his victory came to his mind.

He felt lighter in years when he left the cockpit of his unit. Feldt immediately latched onto him upon exiting the Dynames. "Don't ever do that again, Lockon." The young woman shook, and he could see tears float away from them. "We were worried. You could have asked us for help."

He could never had. It was his personal mission. All of it has nothing to do with Celestial Being. This was his thoughts as he soothed the crying pinkette by rubbing his hand up and down her back. He had to, for the peace of his soul.

"Lockon, reckless. Lockon, reckless."

He laughed heartily and out of his usual character at that statement while his heart was still pumping from adrenaline. He was prepared to die. He was ready to end Saachez if it meant sacrificing his own for the many the monster killed. His and Setsuna's past. Lyle's and many unnamed others.

Tiera's disapproving gaze met his own making the two have their own staring contest. "Don't do that again. We are already at a disadvantage. We don't need another Gundam down," the purple haired pilot stated with his look turning to a glare. "Did you have a death wish!? What do you think would happen if we lost you!" Anger radiated the man and he could see his fist shaking in conjunction. "You would have sacrifice yourself for nothing. The UN would outnumber us more." Virtue's pilot turned and left passing their tactical forecaster briskly.

He had no words to say. All of those hit his core for it was not his intention to leave early but he was prepared.

"Thank god your alive," said Sumeragi giving him a shaky smile. "You didn't follow the plan." In her eyes, Neil could see the glistening tears starting form but the woman did not cry and only shook her head in great relief.

A smile was his offer in return but deep inside Lockon winced internally. He was foolish for letting his emotions control him, much more for preparing to die and leave the others behind. Their little family they had made in the turbulence of life.

"Ah!" Ian exclaimed in frustration. "Look at the mess Dynames is in now! It'll take a while to prepare the Nadleeh, Kyrios, and now this!" Ian's said in outburstbut his expression softened. "But at least you returned."

"Ian, can you repair all the Gundams under six hours?" their commander said to which the man simply harrumphed in annoyance.

"You're asking for the impossible," replied their chief engineer arms crossed. "I'll see what I can do but its gonna be an all-nighter! All right, get to it everyone!"

The Haro's light up in excitement flapping its wings as it did so. "Get to it. Get to it," the robots chorused.

Lockon was sore all over, his eyes itched so the pilot walked silently towards his quarters.

Sumeragi clearing her throat made him stop, "Feldt, why don't you escort Lockon to Dr. Morino for further therapy of his right eye."

Said woman happily nodded and grabbed his arm dragging him along. He protested but Fedt had him in a tight gripped that he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Sumeragi Lee Noriega in the privacy of her quarters, released her worries after the harassing anxiety she felt upon Lockon Stratos's take off. What was the man thinking going after the ship even equipped with GN Arms D! Look at the state the Gundam had returning! He was lucky to be alive after that! The data she'd seen from the Dynames had Lockon on the tight spot fighting the stolen Throne. On her observation, she was sure that Ali Al-Saachez was better than Lockon and it was pure luck that he survived the deadly duel.

She didn't know what'd she did if one of them died, the woman thought curling into fetal position to stop her emotions from controlling her. She promised herself not to messed up anymore! In the darkness of her room, she could see the Emilio all over again. _No!_ She doesn't think she can stand that. That was why she became a tactical forecaster, to prevent anymore deaths and yet on her watch another one nearly happened!

Steeling herself, the former AEU commander closed the footage and analyzed the enemy's formation with their current units. they stand no chance of getting out the cage the enemy commander had set them up in.

Lockon did a good job of destroying two carriers and Tiera and Allelujah did fine in holding the enemy MS back despite the damage they received in the end. It was a Pyrrhic victory for them. They were on their last legs, that she knew with Nadleeh now needed outside of its purpose, Kyrios under repair. Dynames needing extensive repairs and Ian as of now working on repairing the Gundams. That left them with Exia and GN Armor as their only wild card left in their defense.

Still, she had to look at the positives, those fake GN powered MS numbers were greatly reduced by the attack. The threat of Throne Zwei gone. There was hope. _No, not hope, a chance. A chance I'll take for us to live._ No death would happen on her watch, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Hours after his rest and imprisonment in the medbay, Lockon Stratos woke up with his dominant eye itching and wanting to be scratched badly. "Lockon, Lockon." Haro greeted him jovially.

Removing the eyepatch, it was a little blurry, but the man could handle it. It was better than before and he had worse injuries before.

His eyesight mixed creating a strange effect on his little round friend. "Haro, how long was I out," he asked the little thing since their good doctor was not there to greet him. Probably taking his only chance of resting since they weren't out of the woods yet. They would face hell before they see the end of the tunnel.

"Six hours, six hours!" _Six hours._ Was his robot partner kidding? Why haven't they woken him in case Operation Fallen Angel commences again. "Dynames fixed! Dynames fixed!" chirped his little buddy happily.

Deciding to check it for himself, he went towards the container of his Gundam and whistled appreciatively.

The old man did managed to make it battle ready. At this point, the Gundam Meister wasn't surprised that Ian worked miracles once again given their tough timetable despite it only being partial. His Gundam lacked the armor in some areas particularly the glaring on the left shoulder, right kneecap and the foot. The sniper thought he probably damaged some of the parts on continuous crashing on the asteroids. The mechanical joints could be seen on where the fang hit him. The left shoulder had been removed and the small left shoulder shield had been removed making it more vulnerable.

Well, he didn't really put his expectations that high and thinking his Gundam to be fully repaired because his unit really took extensive damage from that _monster_.

The silence of the Ptolemy unnerved him than usual. Usually he was calm but not like this. Their organization was being threatened to the end. His, their very existence was threatened by people who didn't understand their mission. He, they, Celestial Being wouldn't surrender. Even if they did, which he knew would not, Neil Dylandy would fight for what's right while he lived, Lockon realized as he took a deep breath. Finished as his goal may be, still, Lockon knew his friends wouldn't stop there. They still had a long way to go to achieving their believed mission. He couldn't stop now too. With his primary goal gone, he was somehow lost. _But f_ _or Lyle,_ he promised taking a deep breath, he would still go a mile.

Even between the animosity between them, he couldn't hate his younger twin. He knew what Lyle felt being under his shadows. His younger sibling may deny it, but he knew that their family's death still eats him like him. The difference between them was that he turned it to his goal. To become his drive. Lyle hid it well behind the layer of nonchalance and saying to move on. He could now though, after a foolish and his nearly stupid rush to death.

"Lockon Stratos," the youngest Meister greeted from his spot of observing his Gundam. "What now?

Silence reigned between them as Lockon stared at his own reflection. Setsuna understood him and vice-versa, that much he knew. It was in that brief moment of anger when the revelation of Setsuna's KPSA affiliation became known to all Gundam Meister. His hatred, his reason for joining Celestial Being also being thrown into the open. His hatred of terrorist drove him.

While he didn't know everything about the young man, the brunet had enough knowledge to know that his past was harsher than his with Saachez and KPSA in the picture. Soran Ibrahim was repenting for his actions by making a better future. It was the only he could.

"I'm not sure," gazing at Setsuna on the reflection he asked back. "But I know I'll stay with you guys." That's a promise. He would stay at their side and would never leave them alone.

If Setsuna ever thought of him bad, then he didn't express it in any way but instead remain neutrally impassive and moved beside him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

He waited for the young man to clarify his question.

"Why would you leave?"

 _Why would you leave us? Me?_ was his friends silent message. Neil knew Setsuna acting as impassive as ever, was happy, attached to their little family they have onboard the Ptolemaios.

For a moment a lumped formed in his throat before he swallowed it and a heavy feeling settled in his chest. Setsuna knows, was his internal musing concluded. He hoped the others didn't notice it. He recalled the fight. His fight to the bitter end. Guilt rained in his conscience threefold now and the first thing he felt was Feldt's concern and love for him. Setsuna's silent love for his brothers and sisters. These kids, people, he felt bad for planning to leave them in sorrow and tears. Dammit, what was wrong with him?

He chuckled a little to at least alleviate the tension between them. "I never planned to."

 _Lies,_ he said to himself. But if that lie can make Setsuna happy then so be it.

He didn't doubt that Setsuna himself didn't believe that particular lie. The youngest pilot was more perceptive and intelligent than a normal teen. Still, despite obviously lying the man wasn't called out on his obvious bullshit, which he can only thank Setsuna profusely in their morose atmosphere.


	2. Distortion

Hello, guys. Can't believe it took me this long to write a Gundam 00 Fanfic.

To all those who took the time to open and read this. Thank you.

I hope you guys will like this. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Distortion

* * *

The Gundam Meisters gathered in the observation room overlooking the asteroid field. There was a thick atmosphere, especially from Tiera who kept glancing at him sharply. Allelujah's small frown and worried look. After another harsh berating from their stern Gundam Meister it looked like Lockon had nothing else to say now.

"That was reckless of you Lockon. Please don't that again. We don't want to lose anyone," was all Allelujah had to say in that matter then proceeded to sigh afterwards as he leaned against the wall. He was worried the sniper knew.

Setsuna was quiet with not one statement from him, Lockon didn't think he would speak when he already verbally stated his worries earlier on their time alone. The youngest pilot didn't need to actually to be verbal with his thoughts. His eyes alone carried a thousand words worthy of the stars than any words could. The man remembered it since they were first introduced to Setsuna years ago.

Lockon couldn't refute the claim, it really was reckless of him and nothing would ever justify it except for his own sake of finally having his revenge on the madman. But he wouldn't change what happened if he were given another chance. It was one less menace in the world and he would repeat it if he had to.

Throughout the verbal beating Lockon couldn't muster any energy to smile, chuckle or lighten the mood. He couldn't really when he was realizing the depths of his mistake. His decision to go for Saachez on his own, however was not one of them. How careless he was his in his path to revenge was his regret.

"Tiera?" their tactical forecaster greeted when the purple haired man contacted their Captain. Miss Sumeragi looked tired. Her hair was all over more so than usual and lacked the energy.

"Ms. Sumeragi, please submit your next mission plan," was Tiera's strong reply. Everyone was determined to fight as he looked at his fellow Gundam pilots. Lockon was too. With or without Dynames.

"You want to go back to fight already?" was Sumeragi's shocked reply.

"Of course, I do," the purple haired man state without pause. "All of us are," Nadleeh's pilot stated not sparing them a glance to check if anyone says otherwise. Not that he'd want to say otherwise but neither was he eager for anything yet after his last battle.

"Wiping out the pseudo GN Dive units will show the world that we are still strong."

"The risk… is enormous. They will have reinforcements," their Captain responded. "Not to mention that the Gundam Dynames and Nadleeh is unprepared for a combat as it is.

Standing, Lockon stood behind Tiera, "Miss Sumeragi's right. We need to think this through." They couldn't afford not to counterattack now. The UN had superior numbers, slightly superior units, and a damn good tactical forecaster to combat Miss Sumeragi. If they were to win they needed a superior plan and tight formation plus coordination.

"Even so," Nadleeh's pilot replied heatedly and sending a glare towards him. "We have no choice."

"Tiera's right, Lockon," Kyrios's pilot stated coming in between them. "We can't run. We're surrounded, and fighting is our only choice."

"Look," he sighed. He knew that fact but, rushing isn't gonna help them with anything. "I'm not saying we retreat. I'm saying, we think this carefully." It's great they all had conviction, but it alone will not help them. It didn't do well enough for him against Ali Al-Saachez. His fiery passion did not help in his mission for justice.

"I will fight," he glanced to see their youngest pilot stood up resolute and stare him down. "No matter what it is. I will fight." Lockon envied Setsuna's conviction. The young man will fight anything in his way no matter what. Strong or weak, the man could see it in the younger brunet's eyes that he will fight.

It was stronger than what he could muster now with only the will to live. With the death of Saachez, he felt his energy slowly sapping away from his grasps even with his new promise. There was just an empty gnawing striving presence in his core now. For a long time, he was finally picking up the pieces. _Now is not the time for picking what you left behind Lockon._

"I see you're all determined to see this through," she finally said. "Debriefing will be in 0030. Rest while you can." The woman then cut off the feed.

Determined, such a strong word for him now when he was still piecing himself together. He's merely living now. Even with that he'd still fight to protect their little family.

Lockon resisted the urge to groan when Tiera's glare returned once again. The man was not letting it go easily. He couldn't help but smile a little when this was the case, _how far you have become Tiera._ From the cold man to the man before him that was now a human being.

* * *

The air was thick on the room was thick as the last one but with only worries for their survival was there. They were reviewing the abilities of these GN-X and the probable ability of their enemies' tactical forecaster. Whoever the commander of the operation was, she must be smart and experienced than Sumeragi as all their plans were optimal in facing their fewer numbers. The man could only think so much if they hadn't discovered Tarns-Am.

"With many of the GN-X destroyed in the last fight," Sumeragi began. "There is little chance of them getting reinforcements since they are relatively new units. Still," he was worrisome for their Captain as she looked unsure than she had ever been. "We shouldn't rule it out yet. We simply don't know if the traitor has more hidden units so don't get comfortable."

Their tactical forecaster then opened the map showing their position. "The enemy has surrounded us," the enemy had only one ship blocking their way now with their GN-X as the only deterrent no doubt to him. "Escape is impossible until we eliminated them since the MS can still catch up with us and call some reinforcements. With one Gundam partially repaired, Kyrios and Exia are the only wild cards we have here. We are at a great disadvantage with having two Gundams since Nadleeh is not meant for frontal combat nor is Dynames right now partially repaired."

"So," Allelujah interrupted, "no choice but to fight them directly. What chance do we have if they do have reinforcements?"

He had the same thought too. Too many time in their times were they surprised by AEU, Union, and HRL. Their chances of escaping would be small if they had a hidden card up their sleeve. It would be like

Their redhead Captain frowned but nonetheless replied. "Small enough with much casualties on our side I'm afraid so." The woman sighed then sipped a little to which he knew was alcohol.

"The Gundams?" Tiera demanded. "Can they be fully prepared if we have more time given?"

"No, as of now we simply do not have the resources left unless we can escape to one of our bases. As we speak of now, Dynames is only partially repaired with the Dynames's efficiency reduced with it out of balance," the tactical forecaster stated crossing her arms. "As for the possible formation the enemy will have, I have thought of three-"

The sudden klaxon of the alarm automatically had them stiffened followed by the red lights flashed lighting the dark room. "Everyone! UN forces detected! Thirteen units incoming and a big unknown!" all the monitors showed the enemy incoming and shocked filled all of their faces.

There, leading the remaining UN forces was a huge golden turtle like Mobile Armor that took the fore of the wedge formation. On its rear, it released a haze of GN Particles that Lockon concluded it had one powerful GN Drive or possibly numerous reactors to do that as not even in Trans-am were the particle output of their GN Drive that thick. With that kind of size, no doubt it has lots of hidden weapons everywhere. Not to mention the power in the attacks.

"I'll tell the plan once you launched, go!" they all ran to their respective stations only to stop when a strong rumbling hit the ship on their way to their Gundams. This remained for a few minutes as still went towards his destinations undeterred.

"GN Particle emitter one hit!" Christina reported aloud. "Second shot incoming! Everyone, hold on!" Hold on they did as the ship was hit by another tremor. They were enarly there and once they launched they could counterattack.

The sniper reflexively released his hold on the rail tightly when another quake happened and felt someone hit him pushing him. They needed to take down that monster if they were to survive the onslaught. It would possibly take all of them to do that thought but with Virtue unavailable the only firepower they had was Exia and its GN Armor.

"Just a little more," Allelujah said with a determined nod to each of them before they went to their own Gundams.

"Haro," he said to his partner. "adjust the Dynames to compensate for its decreased mass." Lockon tumbled on the handrails when the ship shook hard and the emergency alarms blared. Adjusting it manually would take time and had faith that his partner would do be able to do it.

"Okay, okay."

"All units, emergency launch," Feldt said, though he caught her nervousness. "Good luck everyone."

The unit's sensors already registered the GN-X's upon launching in a flanking maneuver hiding behind the asteroids protecting their ship. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the sniper module. _This is it. This moment will decide our fate._ A steely resolved came to him when he opened his eyes once more. _But we will not lose._

"Lockon Stratos, targeting and firing," he declared steeling his nerves. Lockon moved Gundam Dynames in front of Ptolemy and started firing immediately. Damn, his sniping missed by a long shot. The enemies split in their attempt to confuse him as they flank the vulnerable Ptolemaios. No one would escape his sight. No more screw ups.

"The enemy is splitting up. They're flanking us. Kyrios take the left, Nadleeh, the right!" said their redhead Captain. "Dynames, point defense. Setsuna, Lasse, your target is the Mobile Armor! Distract it, if possible destroy it," A myriad of determined replies was said to Miss Sumeragi. "And please," her sighed evident, "come back."

"Roger," they all surprisingly said at the same time.

"Put all power into the weapon," Lockon ordered his partner. "Is the adjustment done?"

"Finished. Finished," Lockon's robot partner said flapping its wings.

Forcefully ignoring the bigger threat as he put his faith in Setsuna and Lasse's ability that the Assault Container that passed him can do it. They have to do it, or all they'd done and been through would had been for nothing. _We're not done yet_ , he thought so surely.

The moment a small part of those GN-X came out of their right flank in the asteroid, the brunet man didn't hesitate to fire. The exploding part brought a slight smirk on his lips as his strike before aiming right where Tiera was being pushed back and supported the naked Nadleeh. The GN-X raised its arms to possibly activate its GN shield only for his shot to pierce it and followed it up with a shot to its comrades' head as Tiera then counterattacked fiercely.

"You will not pass," Lockon declared. By his oath to his deceased family, by his oath to Lyle, by his oath to God, he would protect his small new family. Not one of them will pass while he lived!

Both sides fired at him only stop when the Kyrios and Nadleeh intercepted them giving him a chance to move for cover as he continually evaded the red GN particles.

Silently thanking the two, Lockon provided cover for the Ptolemy best as he could by keeping up the long range attack. Not one of them were able to bypass their defenses as the other two finished what he couldn't and covered for him if he was attacked.

Another two on the right went out of there cover and was wise to dash for cover. _Not fast enough,_ his mind calculated their trajectory and open fired again cutting off the leg of one before the pilot could completely dash for cover. Turning his focus on his ten o'clock above, raising his rifle to see the Kyrios pierced one with its shield and them engaged another one with a saber.

His shot cut off the other one from helping his comrade and dodging his Dynames' attacks. _Tch, must be an ace pilot._ Shots were retaliated down on him but he himself didn't let up. This gave Allelujah a breathing room to duel the two without interference as Dyname's pilot kept the others at bay. Letting loose another beam, a head was separated from its body.

A warning from Haro on his three had him firing GN missiles to stop a five GN-X in their march from the right before switching with GN Pistols. The lead GN-X's head blew as Lockon Stratos kept peppering the enemy units with his pistol barrage making them raise their GN shield while they dragged a damaged ally away while its escorts provided covering fire.

"Damn," cursing, the brunet sniper clicked his tongue when another two continued forward with their rushing direct attack whilst the three went for cover. Not one to let it go, the sniper fired another round of missiles and switched back to his long range weapon and then clicked his teeth again as the distraction the two provided let his three targets escaping.

He cursed his slightly blurry and itching eye, when he reacted late for their retaliation. Nonetheless, he fired back as they quickly sidestepped on time.

"Danger, danger!" Haro's cry put him out of his focus seeing the E-sensor blared and barely had time to move back for a beam saber to slice him from above. Throwing his Sniper Rifle, Neil countered it with his own melee weapon and gritting his teeth as he fought tooth and nail from being pushed down by this one. Lockon and the other pilot dueled. The GN-X retracted their attack but brought another downward strike which the brunet sniper blocked.

"Ptolemy in danger! Ptolemy in danger!"

"Shit!" he cursed as the Ptolemy stood there defenseless while four now dashed for their ship unopposed. Lockon didn't not see that coming!

Deciding to free the other hand, he motioned for the GN Pistols and supported the Ptolemy while keeping the one before him at bay only to curse again when the GN-X before him equipped another beam saber moving to cut him horizontally.

Letting go of the pistol, Neil Dylandy deflected the second strike by swiping downwards in a hasty defense but not before managing to shoot some beams out at the damn nuisance. The beam only grazed its armor.

Relief entered him when GN Missiles from the Assault Container destroyed one of the quickly approaching attackers. The other two was prompted to escape but… Lockon screamed as a brave one rushed to the bridge.

"Large heat signature! Large heat signature!"

 _Crap! The Mobile Armor!_

"Ptolemy, evade!" He shouted a huge orange beam swiftly headed in their direction. The sensors cried as the energy readings kept warning. "Evade!" he repeated kicking the GN-X in its lower torso and rotating left, spin kicking his opponent then aimed his CQC weapon on its legs making a gash on it. He then he made a mad dash for safety. "Alleh, Tiera! Evade!"

The screams of the ship crew filled the comms and the beam would've swallowed their ship had it not been for their swift evasion despite its lasting of only seconds. The force of the beam was shaking his Dynames even from his distance of it!

"The Ptolemy!" he heard Tiera say in ragged breath.

The beam stunned all of them, including the GN-X's. He turned his green Gundam heading to the vulnerable unit pink saber ready to cut. He severed one in half and stabbed the other in the GN Drive before putting holes in the last one with his GN Pistol.

The sniper detected the visage of the Nadleeh in Trans-Am, quick and nimble Nadleeh in its battle and the Kyrios drifting away from the ship. "Allelujah," he called but no response was given making him clicked his tongue when another warning from Haro. The firing rate of the canon was simply to fast.

Neil already on the move screamed, "Tiera, move!"

Lockon clutched the control when another wave of beam came upon them. "Trans-Am!" activating the failsafe system, the sniper was gunning for Nadleeh putting all power in the thrusters. The twinkle of the stars blurred as he went grabbing the lithe Gundam midfire and gritting feeling the shockwave of the attack and sent them sprawling for god knows how long as every second it shook them was moment that felt like forever.

"Tiera, regroup at Ptolemy," he ordered the other pilot. Making do with a single pistol, Lockon fired at Tiera's pursuers along with said Gundam. The brunet turned off the Trans-Am, he had no use for reduced performance of the Dynames.

"Tiera," he called. A brief scan of the smlaller Gundam had him worried for Nadleeh's right leg was cut off and its head looked like hit strongly by a giant rock.

The purple haired pilot replied then, "Now is not the time for talking!"

"Cover me."

Lockon holstered his only ranged weapon now opting for two beam sabers as he ran towards the three GN-X dodging and then weaved best as he can in the asteroid field.

Neil circled around an asteroid and faced their enemies back. With Tiera distracting them, Lockon made a beeline before the most rear one could defend itself, the Dynames's beam saber cut it in half and kicking its upper body towards another as it exploded.

The Dynames met another beam saber when the smoke cleared covering the clearly downed unit. "I am Patrick-" said the pilot only to be shot down by Nadleeh leaving him to end the enemy left. Giving Nadleeh's pilot quick thanks they returned to the Ptolemy firing beams and missile at a lone approaching unit. Their ship was immobile, severely damaged. Its starboard and port side cut clean by the damn things beam.

"Lockon!"

"I know," he went in hot first since Nadleeh used up its Trans-Am and having its speed reduced greatly. His beam pistols couldn't reach it, but he tried anyway. _Go, don't fail me now Dynames._ He prayed to God that he will make it. _Don't deactivate yet Trans-Am._

The Assault Container couldn't fire as it was nearing its blind spot.

It was Ali Al-Saachez all over again as he saw things in slow motion. Only this time, it wasn't him. Lockon stood helpless as another family was about to face the void once again. Everything went about slowly. The Assault Container of Dynames was helpless as he was with it just unlatching now.

He screamed in defiance when a red bolt came out of the barrel and further puhed his unit. Firing furiously as he approached, the sniper Gundam Meister's shots tore it, as he turned the bridge exploded on the beams impact. His fist curled itself on the controls. "Dammit!"

Neil's finger wanted to crush the controls. Wanted to punch the bastard! He knew it was too late and such direct attack the survival was low. "Feldt, Chris, Lasse, Miss Sumeragi," he called. Static was his only reply. Biting a curse, Lockon set out to assist Setsuna and Lasse. "Tiera, defend Ptolemy and hail Allelujah. I'm gonna help Setsuna."

They needed the winds of victory on their side. If they were to win, then he should act fast and Assist Exia in taking out the damn monster.

"Are you crazy!" Tiera argued. "You can't assault that armor armed with a handgun." _Foolish, perhaps,_ his lips smirked slightly. They had to do something. Anything.

"Eve-"

"Tier-. L-ko-. Were, fine," their forecaster replied immediately making him relieved. "Ian, Feldt and I are in the container. Chris, Lichty… Dr. Morino," Miss Sumeragi choking evidently in her own words. Lockon took the time to close his eyes and breathed deeply.

 _I'm sorry guys,_ he let the heavy sinking feeling filled his chest and closing his eyes a for a few precious second for precious comrades, friends, but most of all, family. Mourning will come later when they live through this. _No. not when we live. After we live though this._ The man wallowed and remembered the cold feeling settling over him just as it had been throughout the years.

Tiera heaved a heavy sigh, "The container could still defend itself, I'll come with you."

"No," he denied vehemently. Lockon didn't listen to any of the protest Nadleeh's pilot had. "We need someone to defend the ship while Kyrios engaged the remaining Mobile suits. Plus, your Nadleeh is in worse condition than Dynames to assist. We need to take down that Mobile armor." In the state it was in now, Tiera would just be a nuisance to him and Setsuna.

Time was of the essence and it was disheartening to know that he can't help the Kyrios with Tiera on defense of the Assault container and him taking down the MA. Taking down that huge beast was top priority, unless they want to be bombarded again by its long range GN cannon. He wasn't even sure they'd survive if Setsuna didn't confront the large GN Drive powered unit.

"Urgh," Ian exclaimed obviously frustrated. "You'll need weapons. I'll released the remaining weapons of the Dynames."

"We don't have any data on it, but it is possible it has the same armor as our Gundams. To damage it, attack it on one spot, _any spot_ , repeatedly, crack its shell," the woman emphasized greatly. Belying in their tactical forecasters words were fire. Fiery heart that was determined to stop death reigning in the battelfield. "The damage will accumulate over time. Have Setsuna breach its GN Field and the its defeat would be possible with your teamwork," Miss Sumeragi Lee Noriega suggested before sighing. "Good luck Lockon."

"See you guys later." Catching the two GN Sniper Rifle and putting it in place, he grabbed another pistol and holstered it then picking up another pair of it. "I'll be back."

 _I promise._

He would come back. Their mission was still not done. Whether or not Celestial Being was needed now that the unity has been achieved, they would still watch the world that would unfold after their decisive battle for live has ended.

With that, he dashed towards the large orange sphere on the dark horizon miles away from them and cursed when the Trans-Am deactivated. He'd have to adjust to the weakened state of his Mobile suit until it recharges enough particles.

Orange and pink danced together in brief flashes wherein the pink kept moving and hitting the sphere around. Clutching the control tightly, the Gundam Meister pushed his Dynames into its speed limit.

This was it, their final gamble. No more plan phases, no more Celestial Being specific goal. Just their life on the line as they waged for their survival. "Haro, zoom in on them."

Exia's container hit its tough GN Field with its own frontal field. Their defensive abilities battled for dominance. A man laughed in an open channel and came from the MA upon scanning. "You annoying ghost of Aeolia Schenberg. I, Alejandro Corner, shall make you sacrifices for the new world!"

His fingers curled more than he could pushed the strength. Who was this man, he thought but Lasse's returning reply broke his reverie, "Lockon! Get away, thing things is too powerful."

Exia went against it head to head as their GN fields clashed/

Immediately, Lockon grabbed his Rifle preparing to support their youngest pilot against the behemoth. The man needlessly pushed the thrusters despite reaching maximum speed when a claw revealed itself and split Exia's Assault container like it was nothing.

The GN Arms and Exia ejecting made him not waste time and immediately opened fire at the torn container held by the claws easily blowing it up.

"Did it work?"

"No," he doubted armor that thick could be easily pierced. "Get away!"

Lasse immediately did, because as soon as it happened Alejandro's response was quicker. Lockon veered out of the way when it released a whole array of beams behind the smoke. The return strikes were accurate that it nearly grazed his Dynames in his evasion.

He was the focus of the damn armor now. Exia danced around the multitude of orange beams just as he did. The range was not ideal yet. His first strike was the most longest his Gundam could strike right now with its weakened state and he needed to get closer as the GN particle beam supple was not yet sufficient to provide stronger attacks.

Alejandro Corner laughed as he continued his approach. Setsuna continued his maneuvering while returning fire. The GN Arms circled around it firing to no effect.

"Going against the Alvatore with those toys. How ridiculous!" Smoke covered Exia and kept his cool even when Setsuna's shield was destroyed in one shot.

Firing back, Lockon then spun downwards as a beam passed him. _The field is too strong._ Lockon gnashed his teeth as their offense proved futile. The moment the barrage and the defensive field dropped, Neil fired missiles and held the rifle module. His breath was starting to accelerate but he stomped the rush of his breathing and fired just as small objects flew from its tail.

He found himself smirking when the right barrel blew but his victory was short lived when it activated the GN Field once more and the smaller weapons raced to them.

"The weapon is just like the Throne's," Setsuna commented weaving through the onslaught of the remote weapons but with Setsuna now in reach, he covered the open rear of Exia. _These fangs are faster than Throne Zwei's_. GN Pistol in hand he took shot at it but some of it missed. Flipping the Gundam to elude beams going at him. This fang was gonna tear him apart, if he were any slower the brunet Meister clicked his teeth.

"Lockon, cover us. Setsuna let's dock," came the order of Lasse.

Lockon quick as he could turn, twisted, rolled through the rain of fang's attacks firing back but there were still many of them. "Evade. Evade," Haro reported and he gritted his teeth when his Gundam shook.

"Firing."

The calm voice of Setsuna stated this when a huge pink beam swallowed three fangs and surged forwards on the offense. Lockon stayed behind covering the rear of Exia. The docked Gundam fired again but it only dissipated against the density of the gold field.

Releasing the GN Field, it's snout lengthened and out of it the beam that destroyed their ship making him evade holding on when it shook from the force of the beam. He glanced for a second with worry at the asteroid field seeing it littered with blasts but continued blasting the Alejandro's Mobile armor.

"Nice dodge," the man commented with disdain. "However," His Dynames sidestepped, rolled backward, sideward, dashed up, as the myriad of orange GN particles rained once again. _Tch, given the time I could hit those but not with that rate of fire it keeps on going._

"Lockon," called Lasse. "Attack when given the chance. Let's go Setsuna!" Before Lockon could call them out on their craziness, the duo was on Alejandro quicker than he expected.

"Fools!" Alejandro laughed. Alvatore's giant claw trapped them and seeing the chance, he struck. Fire after fire from his Sniper Rifle he did. The other barrels surrounding its right side exploded making his chest a little light knowing it won't be that troublesome. A brief scan had him smirking when the right claw was cut off.

The curving barrel shocked Lockon, and before he could fire he screamed, "Setsuna! Evade!" and evade they did but at the cost of Type-E Armor's long claw feet as the Alvatore's remaining claw then struck out only to be severed too. "Haro, fire all remaining missile on my command."

A quick holstering of the rifle, the brunet man then dashed towards the hulking golden armor a saber and pistol out. Setsuna and Lasse were in deep shit when Alvatore kept raining beams on Exia and kept them on the left side. The satisfying lock-on was a most welcome condition as the computer locked onto its head.

"Haro, now!" Rolling the Dynames left, the long range Meister then swerved to the remaining long forward barrel cutting it as he passed. "Where is your attention, Alejandro. There's two Meisters here."

He held on even when the GN Armor blew up somewhere around the damn unit.

Rage came out of the man, "Insolent orphaned fool! You'll pay for that!"

His chest felt lighter knowing his friend was out of the fire. "Setsuna! Lasse!"

"You tw…o," the crackled voice of Lasse stated.

"Lasse!" he heard both him and Setsuna cried out. "Lockon, C8!" Not needing anymore words he went left to the unguarded side as he and Setsuna charged and engage in melee. The man cursed when his saber was rebounded by the damn persistent GN Field!

Setsuna's guttural cry echoed and the field disappeared a second later. On his left, came the Exia as it dashed forward GN Sword ready to pierce. The sniper watched in amazement and utter ineffectiveness as the Exia sliced it with its main CQC armament.

The youngest Meister can handle this one, he knew. His conviction was powerful enough to overcome what he cannot. Setsuna F. Seie or rather, Soran Ibrahim's ever warm heart was stronger than his to be able to do something he wasn't: To pass their own tribulations.

"Impossible! My Alvator cannot be defeated by Gundams!"

Lockon went to check on Lasse while keeping an eye on Setsuna. The GN Armor was a complete wreck. It took everything they had to defeat that monster. "Lasse," called the sniper. No answer.

A minute later, the other Gundam approached him. "He's unconscious," without question he answered the still unsaid question of the younger pilot. "Probably injured. We'll take him back immediately."

"Heat signature?!" He moved as a red beam flew between him and Exia. Looking back, the trashed body of Alvatore. "Setsuna!" Pushing the white and blue Gundam out of the way, Lockon clashed with the saber of the Mobile suit that came out of the damn armor.

"As expected of the Mobile suit equipped with the original Solar furnace," the man before him must be the traitor. His long red hair and smug expression told him all he needed to know. Lockon's chest boiled with anger. All this for what? Possibly ruling the world? What?

"You're the one who distorted Aoelia Schenberg's plan," Setsuna went it straight for the kill but another saber blocked it. One look at Setsuna from his cockpit was all he needed to know. Lockon drew another saber as Setsuna did the same.

Lockon gasp as their melee coordination attack failed, "GN Field?" For such a small unit?!

"Ha ha ha. Original GN Drive or not, my Alvaron is still superior," Alejandro's voice annoyed Lockon. Bastards like him and Saachez deserved no mercy. "Destruction and reconstruction. Celestial Being was meant to destroy the world through armed intervention and its reconstruction came in the form of a unified government."

Everything fell together as Lockon knew what this madman would say next. "So, you plan to control this government as if the world was your toy?" Here they were risking their lives, spilling blood so that a better future would come and Alejandro Corner just came in and destroyed that?!

"So, you want to rule the world!" His Dynames matched Exia's speed as together they weaved through the beams of the golden Mobile suit.

"I am merely guiding it to the right path."

No amount of justification would excuse such behavior. Guidance under one man? It angered him that all their efforts went to waste because of this man!

"However," the wings pointed forward. "There is no place for Celestial Being in the new world! Die!"

"Setsuna!" Lockon pressed the last resort weapon as gold covered the monitors. Quick as a flash, he dodged the hell out of its way. "Setsuna!" called the man again.

"Trans-Am," was all the younger one replied. The voice brought relief to him. "Lockon, the distortion of the world. I found it. We found it. A-1." Setsuna's voice couldn't get more powerful. The low volume spoke of the young man's pure dream and ambition. Sesuna from right and he from the left, flanked the madman.

"Yes. Let's destroy it together, Setsuna," smirked Lockon. "Targeted and firing!" His shot went straight and true but the particle field strong to have deflected it. Lockon kept at it ignoring the monologuing monster, as his partner charged.

The two of them circled the lonesome unit as it fired in futile effort not catching them with the Gundam's speed.

Neil never dared say more because the moment felt rightly belonging to Setsuna. He would stand guard silently as together with his younger friend, destroy the symbol of this world's corruption. Of Corrupt ideal.

Exia's GN Sword pierced the traitors MS and the field deactivated second after it. "The eradication of conflict through force. That is what Celestial Being is about," Exia pierced the other arm. "The Gundam will carry it!" Both arms severed. Lockon could feel Setsuna's want for peace. Not want. Need. His need of fighting for peace. "Along with me." Another blade to the torso. "Yes, I am…." A harsh cut across the chest pushing it back. "We are Gundam!"

It was over. The roots had been destroyed. Repentance for him would follow. Repentance for the blood spilled in the name of peace. For Lockon, no amount of praying would save his soul, but he prayed that at least God would have mercy on his soul.

A swift unit flashed in his sensors. "Flag. Flag," Haro commented. _A flag that fast?_

"I really missed you Gundam!" the flag pilot greeted. Exia was greatly pushed back.

"Go, Lockon," Exia's pilot ordered followed by a grunt. "Take Lasse back. He might be injured."

It was a hard decision but one he needed answering now. Logic won in Lockon. Setsuna would defeat that flag. The brunet man had faith in him He would succeed and comeback for the young man. Without looking back, he transferred the Dynames' power to thrust as he hauled the large object back to the ship. He didn't want to risk forcefully opening the cockpit in the probable events that his injuries get worse.

"Setsuna!" The man threw his beam sabers at Exia as they clashed in a brutal duel. GN Sword versus Beam Saber.

He would comeback for Setsuna. That was a promise. He would protect what's left of their family.

* * *

I hope you guys like this, :)


	3. Aftermath

Hey, sorry for the wait. I am, or is, late in update because of procrastination, writer's block, and my frustration of hos to write this chapter better. I struggle with character interactions so, apologies if it sucks. Haha :p

Anyways, I just want to post this now so that I can get this out of the way. But I'll most likely come back to this and edit this to possibly add some things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam franchise. This is merely for entertainment and recreation.

* * *

Lockon sat across Miss Sumeragi as she swigged the liquor in one go. Few people were in the mess hall and the sniper was glad for that fact. Reasonably so, every Celestial Being crew on their current base was being interrogated thoroughly. No clue as to who the traitors were.

"Hey, don't you think you're drinking a lot Miss Sumeragi." Making a motion for the bottle, the redhead woman leaned back hugging said object to close her chest.

"Please," their captain said weakly looking to the floor with her face taut and downcast. "Let me have this, Lockon."

Standing, he turned and walked towards the chef and quietly requested something from him. The oldest Gundam Meister set the object down in the table between him and the drunk Miss Sumeragi.

She let her confusion become clear because the woman only blinked and looked at the glass settled between. "A drink's better if you have someone to share it with," he stated holding the object before her.

Slowly and reluctantly, the drunk woman filled his glass. She remained silent and just chugged down the liquor without care. He understood what she felt. The weight on her shoulders, Operation Fallen Angel broke her.

For a while they remained distant, silent. Until he decided to break the solitude. It would not be good to keep such feelings in times like this.

"When we were young, Lyle and I went to the basement," he smiled forlornly gently shaking the object in his hand. He wanted to cry in happiness, and in sadness. But, he held the tears in bay in favor of savoring the sweet memory of the past. Every moment with his loved ones and those lost.

Something, he realized was one he did not do after he finished college. Before his buried rage returned threefold.

"We wanted to get a taste of the drink dad found good. At that age, we thought it was juice, so we broke into the cellar and managed to open a bottle. Our dad caught us before we can take a sip," the brunet man laughed softly and drank slowly before continuing, "Our mom beat us badwith words bad, and our little sister laughed at our plight. That's how our dad got the idea of putting more locks into the cellar."

"Wh…why," the redhead whispered then taking drink before hugging herself. "Why are you telling me this, "Lockon." He knew what the look she gave him was. _Guilt._ It was one he was very familiar with. The brunet saw that expression for many years as he grew in deep thought of what if he could had saved their family. Maybe he could have convinced them to leave the mall early or go somewhere else.

There was also resignation in those eyes of their tactical forecaster. Her flames that once empowered her being, slowly dimmed faded, and soon to disappear just as his throughout his younger years if he did not rekindle it.

Lockon's fire, as he grew lessened, and the gnawing pit of surrender in his heart grew. That was before he decided to light the dark pit with his red fury against the injustices done to him by these… monsters. The day of another bombing near Lyle's. It was the day that enough was enough!

All he had left to live for was Lyle. Everything was for Lyle. The blood spilled was for his younger twin, so that history will not repeat itself and to give his innocent brother a better life.

 _It helped that Lyle was there to turn my focus to only helping him._

"For years, I felt guilty of our family's death. Thinking I could change things," holding the glass tightly, the cold moist wet his calloused fingers. "I felt lost but, one day, I just lost it and decided to do something about it. I've no doubt you know my record. Joined the army, gained the rank of Lieutenant before I was recruited by Celestial Being."

Bitterness crept up to him as he thought of this, so he pushed it down with it deeply connected to Lichty, Christina, and Dr. Morino but also to their family. He had learned his lesson of letting fury control him. No, his emotions would have to wait. Someone needed his help.

"What kept me strong was holding on to good memories and my desire to help my brother. I wanted to give him a better life now that our parents are gone. So, I joined the army because I didn't want what happened with our family to happen to Lyle. To keep him safe"

He could clearly recall the heavy feeling returned in his chest. The way it pushed him. Made him focus. The feeling of desire, his desire, burning so bright.

"What I'm saying is," he sighed, "they may be gone, but I know our loved ones would never want us to cry for them forever. They would want us to move on and focus on the memories we had of them," added the sniper as he set his glass down. It may had kept his heart strong to wait and enact his revenge on the monster but still strong nonetheless.

Suddenly, the liquor turned bitter than it really was.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you?"

The brunet downed the bitter liquid which burned his throat as he laughed. He knew that. But he could see Sumeragi Lee Noriega slowly walking that path. His path. He wouldn't want a woman such as her to fall and follow his path. A path of self destruction either from revenge or despair.

"I know."

Raising a glass, the tactical forecaster clanged her glass against his as he silently prayed for their souls.

* * *

Lagrange 2 base was quite small compared to the others. Though for now it fits nicely with their status Celestial being needed to hide, especially them who was being chased as per broadcasted earlier.

Lockon walked towards the mess hall with a stinging headache, feeling heavy and nose stuffed. He drunk too much last night as their Captain wept. All of her grievances, her failures, and insecurities revealed to him.

At one point, he too shared his story, or maybe some of them, but he wasn't sure how much. Perhaps he'd cry at one point too because his chest felt lighter than they were last night. All the Gundam Meister knew was that he had drank too much without his noticing.

 _Damn it,_ he clutched his head.A familiar voice echoed reaching outside as he passed the observation deck.

The man massaged his temple and went inside. Sitting along on the sofa, arms around her folded knee was Feldt. She didn't seem to register his presence entering.

"Yo," he greeted. His head pounded, but he still smiled despite that fact. Taking a seat next to her, he pulled the young woman to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder as she wept.

"It'll be fine Feldt," cooed Lockon. That weeping face didn't belong to to a youthful face such as the pinkette. No, he'd rather that he cry in Feldt's stead. "It'll be fine. You don't have to cry alone. I'll be here for you."

The brunet sniper didn't care if his shirt was wet from her tears. His young friend, sister in all but blood needed someone to lean on and he would gladly give it to her.

"Why." he heard her say. "Christy, Lichty."

Hand rubbing up and down her arms, Feldt's body trembled still. He knew what it felt like to weep for another but… Consoling was out of his area for him and Lyle grieve on their own. He had no one that supported him even as much as he wanted to ease his younger twin's suffering at that time.

"I know this won't make this better, or bring them back but," using his free hand, he lifted Feldt's chin up to meet his eyes. "I'm sure Chris wouldn't want you to waste your pretty face crying for her."

 _The pain may hurt now Feldt,_ his eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he looked at the young pink haired woman. _But the pain will fade and scar. So, just cry it out._

His words may hurt her but, he had to ask this, "What did she say before…" he left the words unfinished knowing the girl would get his point.

Feldt cleared her eyes of tears. Still, her eyes were puffy and red from all the tears spilt. She choked, words broken but with patience the sniper waited for her to gather herself. For Feldt, he'd give her a million of years to gather herself.

"I… I… I have….," once again she broke. "Live fullest... keep the… fashion." Her words were hard to discern but he understood what she was saying. Lockon rubbed her back gently humming as he did so.

If possible, his heart twisted more at her pain, just as with Sumeragi. "See?" he said forcing a smile. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you to spend most of your time crying. C'mon," standing and holding out a hand. "We'll get through this together."

Feldt for her part looked like she wanted to hesitate. And Lockon wouldn't fault her for being wanting to be alone but, he knew to cry alone without others was painful. He wasn't there for Lyle, and he wouldn't make the same mistake as he did back then. The man hoped that she would accept.

Once more, the pinkette wiped her eyes. He smiled at her when she accepted his outstretched hands. Everyone was grieving, but they wouldn't be alone if he could help it.

* * *

Louis Halevy glared balefully at the footage show on the television on the big private living room of their house. What used to be so full of life, not felt so hollow for the only daughter of the Halevy family.

The footage shown was the rest of Operation _Fallen Angel_ conducted by the UN forces two months ago and only released now under the urge of the people. "Die, Celestial Being," she said through gritted teeth. She watched it over and over again not caring if her eyes felt heavy, head throbbing painfully, or even it hurts so much to remain awake for more than four days. The heir of the Halevy family didn't care if her prosthesis throbbed, she still clenched her artificial arm in unkept anger.

A part of her knew that Saji wouldn't want to see her like this but… Saji was not here with her. Her other half was in space, working towards his dream for her sake. For the promised she'd made him do.

The blonde wanted to just run and hug her lover as she cry all of her anger, sorrow, and hatred. But she couldn't. Not without stopping his dream which she couldn't do.

She also wouldn't, couldn't, let Saji see her like this. It'd break his heart to see her in a state like this.

A knock on the door made her turn and glare at he audacity on of one her helpers. "Miss Halevy?" greeted a meek and shy voice head just barely seen in the dark room.

Louise wanted to snap at her for breaking her peace, but she had the sense to not do so. "What is it?" she regarded coldly.

"The appointed visitor has come. He is waiting for you in the common room."

If her mother hadn't taught her patience she would've lashed out and told them to leave her alone. But she couldn't. With great hesitation, she took a bath, freshen herself up, and looked the part of a wealthy family heir.

She descended the stairs and to the common room on the left. "Sorry for making you wait. These days had been hard for me. I'm Louise Halevy," she said politely giving none of the image of a crying girl, but a composed woman as held out a hand. "You were really persistent in your appointment with me, Mr…." she racked her brain for the name but couldn't remember it.

"Ribbons Almark," the green-haired man introduced himself, voiced smooth, taking her hand. Ribbons Almark, was a man possibly ten years ahead of her or near that estimation. His hair kempt properly and wearing a fine black suit that was clearly expensive as a car. Ribbon Almark's lime colored tie looked good on his by complementing his hair. "My sincerest condolence for your family, Ms. Halevy. I wouldn't have troubled you if I did not deem it important."

Taking a seat in front of the man, she crossed her legs, careful not to let the man ogle her form from the skirt. "What is it?" Louise decided to be straight and asked the other right away. "If it's a business you had with father…," she sighed lowly, "I'm sorry but I don't know how to help you with that for he was very secretive about his matters."

A maid entered the room and set down a tray of the finest tea and light snacks they had. Ribbons Almark gently gracefully lifted a cup and took a sip. "No, I came here for you personally."

The young woman merely raised her eyebrows in waiting for his clarification. "You see, we have reason to believe during the, excuse my manner," Ribbons cleared his throat, "Halevy family incident, you were expose directly to GN Particles directly, were you not? We haven ot yet known the full effects of direct contact with such particles before and we believe them to have dire effects on your body than we are led to believe. With your permission, I would like to study your condition."

Louise clutched her head. Ribbons Almark was spot on his words. She was experiencing something. From time to time headaches would persist. She had been to many doctors, but none could determine the cause. _Tempted,_ put one hand on her temple as if thinking about it when another headache had struck her again.

Hands shaking ever so slightly on the teacup as she drank, she responded, "Pardon Mr. Almark, you are correct. It's dire. Headache comes now and then, I've already consulted many doctors but none of them can determine the cause. How can you be sure you could?"

An arrogant smile, sure eyes found itself in the green haired man's face as he set the tea down. He mirrored her actiions but it was one of great confidence unlike hers masking inner pain. "Why, Miss Halevy, we have the best humanity has to offer. Technology, procedures, people, you name it. Within a year, I speculate we can find what's causing you trouble."

"I…," she groaned. If Ribbons and whoever he's working for can assure him then Louise promised that she would help them in any way. She hated, cursed even, Celestial Being for they were at fault at her current state. She swore she find the pilot responsible for her being. For her pain. For her loneliness. There were no reports of the destruction of the red one. By her family's name, she would destroy it! "I… I accept."

* * *

Edit: Sorry for the format. I forgot the Linebreak.


	4. Angels Second Ascend

Apologies for the long update. So, as an apology I'm posting two chapters.:)

But I'm not sure it's up to my standards. I did my best to make it best as I can but I'm not sure about it. So let met know what you guys think about it. Your criticisms (no matter how bitter it is) helps me a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Franchise and anything related to it. This is for entertainment and recreation.

* * *

Long had Celestial Being remained silent. Long had they ran base after base as the United Nation turned the Earth Federation hunted Celestial Being down with its stolen technology. Long had they stayed in the shadows as the Federation, The A-Laws, commit atrocity after atrocity while the world remained ignorant of the truth that was being silenced.

Their silence will soon be over as soon they finally found their lost comrade. His missing brother-in-arms, and most of all, his younger brother in all but blood.

Their training, preparation, and hard work over the years will bear fruit. The World that they destroyed and rebirthed wrongfully would be washed with blood once more. Not blood of retribution for the lives they lost, but for justice that had evaded, hidden from their world.

 _No more,_ Lockon thought tightening his hold around Leesa's waist. His redhead lover turned kissing his chin. "Go get him, Neil. Bring Setsuna home."

The brunet sniper smirked a little, hands sliding upwards only to stop on the glare she sent him. "Roger that, Captain." He pecked her lips, making Kujo blush, before letting her go and exiting the bridge. Mileina, Ian's and his surprisingly younger beauty of a wife Linda, squealed loud that could be heard even from outside the bridge.

"I call dibs on being the bridesmaid!" Mileina said making him chuckle and slightly red cheeked.

"What!?" their Captain, now his girlfriend, reacted scandalized.

"Mileina!" Feldt nearly choked.

Lasse laughed, "Calm down, Mileina. Let Miss Sumeragi choose."

Lockon went to the hangar, wherein three Gundams lay inactive.

Arios, Cherudim, and his old partner, Dynames. Technically it was called Dynames Re. I, a modified GN-002 Dynames. The old Gundam was powered by a rushed made Solar Reactor. It was given to Lasse in case of emergency. They learned it the hard way that it's better to have something and not need it than need it and not have it.

The unit could act as Sniper and Reconnaissance due to its better and longer sensor range thanks to additional two smaller E-Sensors on chest and frontal shoulders armor. On its knees where the missiles were removed in favor for the extra sensors protected by movable armor plating. The Missile launcher were then attached on the side of the knees instead. Not only that, the original weapons had been replaced by the ones used by Cherudim too.

Ian had hinted something else, but he was tight lid on it.

In this regard, his unit was not akin to its predecesssor, the GNY-002 Sadalsuud.

As for why he was using an older Gundam unit (though older in name alone)? Well, personal preference. He like Cherudim, just as Dynames but the only thing that made him prefer the predecessor was because he was quite attached to it.

Aside from that, element of surprise, of course. The Federation, and in turn the A-Laws, would surely underestimate his unit once they saw it. A relic of the past.

Before his Gundams were Tiera waiting arms crossed. The innovade looked calm, very different from the hotheaded and impatient person he was during their interventions.

"Tiera," he floated towards the man below the cockpit of his Gundam.

"Lockon," Lockon had long abandoned the pursuit of letting the other call him by his christened name. He was adamant as the strength of Seravee's GN Field. The purple haired man remained on his position as he then said, "I'm sorry, I can't come with you."

Lockon waved his concerns away. He knew how important Setsuna was for Tiera too and that Seravee's pilot insisted to be the one to do the rescue. "That's fine. I'm sure he would understand why you couldn't be there to greet him. Someone needs to defend our home, you know."

"I'm sure Setsuna would be surprise to see how much you've change."

The other Gundam Meister turned his gaze on him, then smirking. "Speak for yourself."

He let out a hearty chuckle on his response finger gunning their heavy assault Gundam pilot. "Touché."

"Say hello to Setsuna for me." With that he left he hangar.

"Lockon, Lockon. Mission? Mission?" asked his rotund robot partner flapping its wing ears in excitement.

He in return patted his partner's head, "Yes. We're going to retrieve an old comrade. I'm sure you know who it is."

"Setsuna. Setsuna."

"Yes, Haro," he replied as the cockpit closed. His Gundam was moved up.

Given the clear from Feldt, the oldest Meister gripped the controls. "Neil Dylandy, Dynames launching!" shining green and slightly green-ish particles glowed and faded on his peripherals when he pushed the thrust as his unit flew forward and away from the Ptolemaios II and towards Lagrange IV, specifically to Colony Proud.

"Haro, widen the sensor range." Six blimps appeared three clicks away. _Right where the colony would be._ Their IFFs read three Hellions and two GN-X plus one GNT-705 Ahead, the newer GN powered units according to the data.

Once he was near enough, the unit stood apart from the other two with its bulkier form painted in red and its thrusters behind its shoulders. The six units exchanged fire, but it could hardly be called a fair battle for the old units struggled to keep up with the newer GN Powered suits.

Non-GN units are now scarcely used by the Federation outside of Orbital Tower reserves. _That leaves out one faction._

Grabbing the GN Sniper Rifle II, he extended the barrel. Just how he likes it to be. As he got near, blue flash exchanged with reddish hue. The brunet veered right where the rocks were thickest. Up and down he weaved through the space debris floating.

Sniper module down, he fired his first shot. Pale pink beam launched towards his target, the newer Mobile suit. The pilot lived up to the A-Laws standard as it was quick to defend itself with its shield. Opening a comm line, he talked to the Katharon, voice shifted of course, "Katharon, this is Celestial Being. Regroup behind me. What's the status?"

Lockon heard choked and surprise responses.

"It's really them!"

"We're res- ah!"

Exchanging his long-range weapon, he returned to his favored gun kata style with the two pistols as the two A-Laws unit chased and fired on the older AEU Mobile suits. He dashed to meet their attacks, shields raised, and returning fire.

The Gundam Meister had Haro kept an eye on the third unit and on the ship forcefully docked on the colony. His communication beeped as an open line was set up, "How far Celestial Being had fallen. Your unit's five years too late!"

 _Arrogant,_ he eyed the Ahead but no doubt the pilot could back his words. _This is not just my old Dynames,_ he smirked.

The lead MS shot him, but he activated the shield to cover his front as he evaded the shots. All long-range strike proved to be accurate. One beam nearly hit him! A testament to the A-Laws' skills.

Drawing the two pistols, he returned the favor. With a swift swerve right, it then side flipped before hiding behind an asteroid along with the supporting unit.

"Katharon units, cover your ships," he ordered. Which he found lucky they followed quickly while providing cover fire for him. Blue streaks of linear rifle took shots at the GN Powered units, but they proved to be an agile target for them.

Lockon reacted in time just as the A-Laws units went out of their cover from the sides. The Ahead, moved up, the GN-X moved down, both fired on him.

His Dynames shook from the beam. Up and down, his enemy moved. He moved backwards and maneuvered in circular movements whilst retaliating. With a single press of a button, he released half of GN Missile on the armor skirt aimed towards the Commander unit. The sniper Meister followed as he spun then thrusted downwards going for the GN-X.

The GN-X tried to fire but the cover fire of his temporary allies gave him a huge opportunity to attack.

His enemy could only deftly dodge the rapid fire of his GN Pistols while charging with its lance and firing in turn. The beams was far off and didn't hit him. As it near, Lockon stopped and reversed. His beams met GN Shields of the other. _They're good._ Begrudgingly, he had to give them respect for their skills. A-Laws we're not all talk!

"Third attack! Third attack!"

Lockon barely dodged the shot identified from the third unit. His right shield was pounded more when the lead MS followed that by strafing him. His right shield now badly beaten, Lockon purged it and having only the left one remained. Putting power to the thrust, he flew to the debris. Accurate beams melted the scattered objects as he ran through the debris field.

His unit was quick to ping and lock-on to one as he then unleashed barrage of beams on the GN-X hitting its left leg. Quickly, he hid once again dodging the return fire. E-Sensors beeped, locking on the damaged unit. Lockon was quick to capitalize on its state only for the bulky unit to stand before its downed ally. He already had hidden before he could see what the result of his attack was.

Glancing at the radar, the two units went left and right, most likely to flank him and they took shots at him.

His nerves were running fast, but not wild, as his eyes followed their paths and calculated their trajectory. The Ahead hid behind an asteroid, then deeming it the right moment, he pushed the trigger. The Pseudo Solar Reactor powered Ahead left arm broke off just as it was going out its cover.

"Lance. Lance."

Lockon bit his lip, the unit moved faster than he expected and was now charging. Moving the shield to cover his vulnerable side, he then released it in time for the GN Lance to pierce his remaining defensive cover and then fired rapidly at it in an attempt to destroy the stuck shield. The brunet man didn't waste time kicked the piercer away making hit a rock.

When it looked like his weapon was stuck, his opponent threw the lance and grabbed two beam sabers just as the Ahead retaliated once more. With quick and deft fingers, the brunet sniper exchanged his rifle for the GN Pistol II.

"Gundam Pilot," said an unfamiliar voice nearly breaking his focus. "Katharon thanks you. We have rescued most of our allies and some of the workers. Unfortunately, many died from the automatons. All units, support the Gundam! Give it everything you've got."

Linear rifle fire supported him from his rear. The GN-X ignored it and the Ahead made to move against the weaker units. Lockon raised his left to deflect the beam saber of the Ahead.

 _Automaton,_ he glared, and anger rose in his chest. Wang Liu Mei had report of what those machines can do. _The A-Laws's immorality knows no bounds._

"Escape," he told the resistance group. "They're too much for you. I'll handle this."

The other arm made to stab him but swiftly pressing a single button, pink hued energy blade came out of the other beam handgun that the Gundam Meister expertly rebounded the attempted piercing strike.

Hands shaking on the grip, he quickly pushed any emotions down and kicking the limp GN-X before rushing again to the one-legged unit. Swinging down the melee weapon, his enemy countered it and kicked him from the side. The brunet Meister was taken aback but he recovered swiftly grabbing the pistols.

The damaged unit found itself in defensive as he rained it with beam attacks.

One of the A-Laws unit, the third one made to chase the retreating group, but he was quick to change targets. Unleashing a volley of beams, that stopped the GN-X in its tracks and hide behind its GN Shield. Keeping on moving, he didn't let up in his fast beam fire. Even just one attempts to charge, he peppered them with beam in a fast firing rate in conjunction with his pistol.

The brunet had to hold on. Setsuna was here, he knew it. Wang Liu Mei's intel was never wrong. _The question is, where?_

Holstering the rifle, the Dynames's pilot charged forward for the Ahead. The lead unit drew its saber too on its shoulder. Lockon, went down and around a small rock same sized as his unit. Beams firing made his cover groan, but it held on.

The damaged GN-X had him reeling to a stop as it blocked his path. Its lance nearly pierced him! Then from above, came the Commander unit.

Activating the saber mode of the other pistol, he kicked the other unit again and blocked the strike from above. "Unknown Mobile suit. Unknown Mobile suit." Going around the colony, an unknown suit was detected but the system didn't have enough time to detect it before it disappeared behind the colony.

Stabbing the Ahead, it swiftly sidestepped but he followed it with a turn that would've cut it in half had it not flown back. On the sensors, the third unit had not opted to attack, only support and he was fortunate for that. _A greenhorn?_ He concluded.

The sensors beeped once again, for a moment he lost his concentrations and been hit had it not been for Haro's quick maneuvering. Approaching him was a Gundam they were looking for, Gundam Exia. A quick scan of it, and he saw it was beaten badly before turning his focus on his fight.

Backing up, the sniper holstered his pistols for the rifle and firing.

"Yo, Setsuna," he greeted. "I could use a little help here."

The younger pilot didn't reply but move for the one-legged unit while he dueled with the command MS. He had to had it to the pilot, even with one arm he still held him at bay despite using two weapons. He gritted his teeth when he was sent reeling back. "Damn it."

Sending out a retreat flare, the A-Laws team escaped. Lockon didn't bother firing at them having more important business. "Long time no see, Setsuna." He opened visual contact and grinned at man piloting the Exia now.

It took less than ten minutes to travel to a colony hangar entrance. The two of them faced each other silently a few meters away from each other.

After minutes of silence, Setsuna's voice echoed, "Lockon."

Lockon for his part grinned giving the youngest pilot a mock salute. "Yo, it's been a long time. Looks like time hit you hard, huh?" It was true for Exia's pilot now had darker skin, and his physique, broader and harder than he'd last seen the young man.

It was Setsuna's eyes that spoke the most. His eyes, it was firmer, as if he'd seen more than he liked. Knowing him and being missing for five years, he probably had.

"You've change too."

Lockon gave a hearty laugh at the others statement weaving a hand through his now short hair. "Yes, I did." _and a lot more._ But he had to keep that as a surprise to his younger brother.

"Setsuna!" he glanced right to see a brown-haired man in a normal spacesuit, same age as Setsuna closed on them. "Did you always pilot that Gundam!?"

The sniper didn't say anything, feeling like he would intrude into something personal. "Saji Crossroad." Was all Exia's pilot could say.

"Tell me!" screamed this Saji Crossroad in anger.

The middle eastern pilot didn't reveal anything in expression and opting to remain neutral. "Yes. I pilot the Exia."

"Ah!" Even as the other grabbed the gun from Exia's pilot he didn't move knowing his fellow Gundam Meister can handle himself. "Why! Why!" Saji shook his head fervently, in anger, frustration, denial, he didn't know. "Because of y…you. Many people died!"

Setsuna remained impassive.

"My... sister," Saji's eyes shifted between glaring as tears gradually glistening, "Louise!"

His heart leapt when Saji fired.

* * *

"Setsuna!" Feldt said eyes tearing up. Everyone was waiting for them in the Mobile suit hangar when they landed.

"Now you've done it! Look at Exia! She's torn up all over," Ian berated the youngest pilot and nearly screaming.

Setsuna suddenly froze, and Lockon knew why. Lasse grinned from his position behind Tiera. "Lasse."

"Long time no see, Setsuna."

"You're alive."

It was indiscernible but for anyone knowing the Krugis man, it was an utter shock for his voice was lower and less sharp than it usually was. Ptolemy's helmsman pushed his way forward and put an arm on his right shoulder. "Thanks to you."

"You haven't changed at all," Tiera smiled with a shake of his head.

"You have change," the brunet Gundam Meister replied. "You all have."

"No one stays the same Setsuna," Leesa stated entwining her hands with his hugging him from the side. "I'm glad you two came back fine. Especially you, Setsuna."

"No kidding," Ian grunted, agreeing on the statement, "you nothing like the squirt you were before."

If Setsuna was shock from the changes they had throughout time, then his shocked widening eyes from their relationship made him chuckle as he stared at him and the tactical forecaster in silence. "You two are…"

"In a relationship, yes," the brunet cut him off. That's all he had to say for that matter. "Done be shy to admit you're shock. Everyone was," he smirked at Lasse and Tiera.

"Come on Setsuna," Feldt took Setsuna by the hand and led him away. "Let's get you settled in. Ian, I'll follow you on the attachment of Exia's GN Drive to 00 after Setsuna settles in."

After the small greeting they have for their lost pilot, he and Leesa had time for themselves. Time well spent on each other's arms.

* * *

"It would take some time for us to examine the synch rate of Exia and O Gundam's GN Drive," Ian began as they took off for one of their resource satellites. "Simulation could only take us so far. We need to hide as we test the 00."

"Not to mention missing one pilot," Lasse supplied. "Look, I can pilot that thing fine, but were short of crew. Plus, I'm needed more at the helm. We need a Meister for Cherudim or Dynames Repair. Whichever Neil wants to chooses to pilot."

Ian was bitter about that one fact that the extra Gundam would be unused and tasked Wang Liu Mei of finding the right pilot. But none had come close to their standards. Lasse was supposed to be Dynames Re. I pilot, only in dire situations. Leesa had argued that a pilot would need to be found or else it'd be a waste or resource.

Its an argument done before but one that was never given resolution. He hoped that it would never come to this, but given the situation he had no choice.

"I know someone who can pilot it."

"You do?" his girlfriend asked turning him. "Who."

He smirked, "It'll be a surprise."

So, it was then agreed that he'll recruit the pilot for the last Gundam.

Before taking for his mission, Lockon had one last thing he had to do. Putting in the code, there on hugging his knees looking into nothingness was Saji Crossroad. He was greeted by glare by the younger man.

"Are you fine?" he asked.

No answer. If anything, the glare strengthened and the anger behind it very much evident.

He sighed, fine he could deal with silence. Setsuna and Tiera was the king of silence among the Gundam Meisters five years back. "I just wanted to ask why you didn't shoot Setsuna, but," he simply shrugged, "since I know you won't answer then I'll take my leave. Just letting you know that we're heading to one of our bases. I'll just leave you with Haro right here," he gestured for the Haro to enter.

"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!"

"Later."

Before he pressed the door to close the man whispered, "If I shot Setsuna, I wouldn't be better than you guys."

Saji's situation was fucked up, he knew from Setsuna's report. Just an accused civilian. All of them from the Ptolemy wanted to help him but he was not making it easy for them. He was deeply ingrained in his hatred of Celestial Being.

The brunet sniper knew why they were hated by him. Justifiably so. But that was precisely why they were returning. _To correct the sins of the past, we must spill blood once more._

A disturbing thought but a justified one, for the path the Federation was heading was one of more destruction. The A-Laws with their unquestioned rule would spill more innocent blood than their operations could.

Pushing it all back, he had a mission to do.

* * *

Ireland. Lockon's heart panged in both pain and recognition. It changed and was the same. The building behind that used to be a store, was now an apartment. The brunet didn't recognize the building besides it, and across it. They were newer than what he recalled, which he concluded was demolished and replaced.

The grey skies gently wept as if remembering all the departed souls or lives wasted on this place. Rain click clacked against his umbrella creating a strange rhythm that he found peaceful.

Standing in silence in front of the statue that marked the site of the incident. What used to be a bloody and dreadful place, now became one of peace and remembrance. For those who died here are always honored by the people.

The brunet remained in his position until he heard a familiar purring. The mechanical purr that he knew since he left the military. The hum of engine swiftly stopped and died down.

"What took you so long."

"Give me a break Neil," a similar but tired voice replied. The man stood next to him. "It's traffic hour, y'know."

How much his brother had changed much in the long time they haven't seen each otehr. Lyle's hair was nearly as long as his a year ago before he decided to cut it off. His face less taut than his. His younger brother wore a brown trench coat and same colored hat. He pocketed his sunglasses.

"So," Lyle trailed off, "What's the occasion for this meeting." He hid his distaste when his brother grabbed a nicotine stick and light it. He inhaled and exhaled a puff of smoke. "It's not that time _yet_."

Even if it was that time, Lyle and him never met. Not once in their own graveyard visit.

They were so near, yet so far away. It must be really awkward and funny for normal people to know twin brothers, twins, having so much unresolved tension and awkwardness between them. He wished they could rekindle a fraction of what was once their bond as brothers. Though knowing Lyle, he'd take it the wrong way. Not out of jealousy or anything but out of pride in his personal quest to separate himself from his twin.

"A-Laws will soon strike on the Katharon Eurpoean branch," Lockon stated without warning. He noted Lyle's brief shocked expression before settling on a neutral one. "That is after dealing with the problems in middle east."

"What? Why are you telling me this?" suspicions on his younger twin's words very much obvious.

He would've rolled his eyes in the innocent act of the younger brunet. They may have grown up and changed, but one thing remained the same; Neil knew his brother just as Lyle knew him. "You are a member of Katharon."

Lyle visibly reacted this time, his eyes widening in shock whether in betrayal or disbelief. He slowly stepped back and dropping his smoke. "Are you from the Security Agency." Neil noticed how his brother's hand moved towards his waist.

He didn't move form his spot and turned his head to where the sculpted prayers to those who lost their lives. "Codename: Lockon Stratos. Celetial Being's Gundam Meister."

His brother stood frozen and wide eyed at the statement. He was quiet for a good while before he broke the harmony of rain and wind, "Gundam Meister." His younger brunet twin narrowed his eyes in suspicion and doubt. "Gundam Meister," he repeated.

If Lyle remembered him even with their lives spent apart then he'd knew that bullshitting was not Neil's forte.

A long sure nod was his reply. "Ever since I quit the military," he replied in assurance whilst keeping vigilant watch on the people nearby. "They recruited me. You've likely watched our intervention from before."

He breathed deeper and closed his eyes for a second, "I've avenged our family. We killed the bastard responsible for the bombing four years ago." Four long years had done him good in recovering the lost or missing pieces that his fractured heart had. Time had healed him of his anger, for his family on Celestial Being stood with him along the way that he can say those words without anger, apathy just a statemen of facts that happened.

Lyle shook his head, "You were one to never give up." Whether it was in disdain or respect his twin didn't bother to clarify. "Why are you meeting with me?"

"Everything you need to know about us, and our mission is on this. If you want to change the world," Lockon handed him the datastick, "and is prepared to fight for it. You'll know where to find me."

The brunet sniper turned and walked away form the monument but not before silently saying his farewell to the souls etched in the stone.

"What if I give this to the authorities?"

"I know you won't. Besides," he glanced back smirking. "you're better than that Lyle."

* * *

Edit: Again, many sorry for the format. I forgot to put the linebreak when I edited the story in the website.


	5. A New Meister

Hello guys. Sorry for the long update. I've been somehow drained and needed a break from fanfic. The Resident Evil 2 and Kingdom Hearts and many games didn't help. Hehe though I did write the chapter gradually. So here's the chapter. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

Neil arrived at the Orbital, and their waiting on the entrance before him was Lyle wearing a different colored coat and hat when they last met but of similar design. His younger brother blended right in and no A-Laws or Federation would ever suspect them of being Celestial Being Member.

"Lyle," he greeted lazily and two-finger saluting his twin. "Never thought you'd agree. I expected you to let me wait here for hours and go home empty handed."

Lyle raised his brows, "You wound me, Neil. I don't hate you that much." Neil boomed in laughter at his brother's words.

They walked side by side towards the security. Metal detectors and X-ray machines lined up checking people and their belongings. Four security officers guarded each security terminal and checking the identifications.

Lockon turmed to his brother and reciprocated the expression, daring him to deny this one. "Amy's seventh birthday. I had to buy the gifts alone because you left me hanging to buy your own." That shut Lyle up. Neil doesn't hate his brother for that of course, still he huffed. That was a long time ago but that doesn't mean his brother won't do it if he chose to. His twin was that prideful of his own and wanting to get away from him to stop people from comparing them both.

The checking was meticulous, their bags were opened, no pockets left unturned, and every part of them frisked. Though he kept his calm for they would find nothing off of him. "Whatever happened to that girl," Neil said breaking the silence as he was being checked upon. Lyle's response was only a quirk of an eyebrow, "that girl, who said we don't look alike. What was her name," it was on the tip of his tongue, but he can't remember the name.

Lyle, on the right metal detector, cleared his throat, "you mean Michelle."

"Yeah, that one," Lyle and him may had grew distant with each other when they lived with their aunt for a time by going to different schools, but that didn't stop Neil from asking about his brother's life. He recalled that his younger brother had fancied the girl, and met her twice when she came to visit, but didn't know if anything happened between them because both of them moved out of their aunt first when they entered college.

Lyle may not call it as such, but he knew the two were close friends, maybe even best friends.

His brother shrugged, "Michelle and I are still friends if that's what you're asking. We still meet from time to time," his brother looked away avoiding his gaze, "though we dated for a while. Didn't work and just decided to remain friends."

Neil laughed at his brother's admission. After a few minutes of checking they were eventually cleared. Putting an arm around his brother's shoulder, he patted him. "That's unfortunate. I like her, you two have good chemistry. I wouldn't mind her as my sister-in-law."

A sigh was Lyle's reply while his eyes darted left and right.

"Is she part of your group?" he asked Lyle lowly, keeping his brother close to him.

"Thankfully not," was his muttered reply before changing the topic. "Anyways, you were right. The Security Agency cracked down on the European Katharon cells. I escaped before I could be identified as a member. We made sure to cover our tracks, but we don't know how the Fed keep on finding us."

"With the European Katharon nearly wiped out, expect them to turn to the Middle East and African cells," Neil stated. Miss Sumeragi's input and Wang Liu Mei's information was spot on as usual just by observing how the Security Agency, under the A-Laws, were moving these past months. "Did you warn them."

"Yeah. All Katharon cells have evacuated bases and hid in auxiliary ones for the meantime," Neil's eyes turned left and right as Lyle said this. "We need to lie low for a while."

Going through another checkpoint, the security left no room unchecked in his and Lyle's baggage aside from the X-ray and metal detector. They also patted every part of their body. He would had call it overkill and unconstitutional five years ago, but that was long passed before the UN became a giant Planetwide tyrant.

A calculating tyrant who controlled every information, manipulated the masses into painting the Katharon in color black and read whilst covering the atrocities done by the independent A-Laws.

That was not what they wanted and strived for. That's not what they nearly died for.

"Was Operation Fallen Angel like this," his brother muttered when a couple passed by them.

"At first," he answered. Celestial Being at first was on the run, but somewhere after three years they had built base not registered in Veda or known by anyone except the organization alone. Some even unknown to Wang Liu Mei. "But not now. We've built some hideouts in all Lagrange and have someone inside A-Laws providing info if we're compromised."

"So," Lyle hummed, "Is that how you found me as a Katharon member. Because of Celestial Being's spy network."

"Partially," he smirked ignoring the dirty look Lyle gave him. "The rest is need to know basis."

He wasn't going to tell that it was him who spied on his brother when it was _that_ time of the year and when he was granted a short leave by Kujo. The man then bugged his former car that he'd given to Lyle with a tracker and following him going from bar to bar with his workmates, and the occasional meeting with Michelle like he'd said before.

His brother would disappear from time to time in his work with an official Leave for one week every three months where he would go to France, Italy, Spain, and even UAE. The four states were one of the biggest places with anti-government sentiments aside from the Middle East states like Azadistan. Though, they are not openly resisting the unlike their Middle East allies. When there, he would to go to areas no one would normally go so he put those two together.

Couple that with the knowledge he had gathered, through hacking with the help of Feld, of Lyle's many anonymous account on the net revealed his stance on the unified government that coerces states to be member of it or be left to rot helped in figuring out his brothers being part of a rebellion through. He was against the laws passed.

Not to mention him going to questionable sites that was hard to track and talking to strangers with the guise to debate whether what the Federation was doing was either humane or not.

Also, in those sites Lyle go to, several MS were rumored to have been seen. Seeing as getting ahold of MS was hard, either his friends were rich or part of a rebellion. And as a rebellion, Katharon was the largest rebellion in the world, not enough to equal the A-Laws, but threatening enough due to being the only Anti-Federation group to have Mobile suits.

Most importantly, Neil knew some people, some former AEU comrades and Federation soldiers, who invited him many times to join Katharon to which he politely declined.

One might ask why that tedious tracking, well it's one simple answer. He's his younger brother. Adult or not, he would always watch over Lyle whether he knew or not. Not that he would ever admit that to Lyle what with him being prideful about staying away from him, both literally and metaphorically.

The two walked towards the private shuttle docking station, where only few people and guards was stationed.

Wang Liu Mei had graciously lend Celestial Being a nondescript private shuttle that would provide cover for their excuse of Businessmen going to a Colony. Considering that she came from a wealthy family that had legitimate business, the guard didn't even blink their way when they showed their permit and ID with their benefactor's logo in it. After that it was a breeze as they entered the shuttle.

"When we arrived at Ptolemy, when we get you situated, they likely asses your skills."

Once in the shuttle, they stored their small luggage in the compartment in the shuttle cockpit and started the launch sequence. After ten minutes they were granted permission by the control to launch.

"Though I think you'll need the assessment seeing as you let our training all those years ago to waste."

That got the intended reaction that he hoped for. Lyle huffed in indignation, and he imagined, rolled his eyes, "I tried to break your record, but I couldn't. Doesn't mean I gave up in beating you."

He shrugged, "we'll see about it then."

"So," his brother began, "what Gundam do I pilot?" his brother asked checking the instruments while Lockon piloted the ship. "If I'm right and basing it on the armed intervention years ago, then each Gundam pilot gets a specific role. You have the blue Gundam one as melee, the orange as high speed assault, the large one serving as the heavy assault, and you as the long-range support." Lyle gave him a smug look at that tidbit of information.

Was it bitterness he heard in his brother's voice? In any case, Lyle was right in his conclusion. Not that hard to figure out, but their specified role aside from the Gundam's superior performance was one of the reasons why they were unbeatable during their armed interventions. Each of them covered the other's weakness, though that's not to say they can't function outside their role. For example, Lockon can engage in melee but it was not his strong suit even during his stint in the military. He was always a sniper, the one who supports his comrade from far away.

"That's why we need assess you later. Regardless if you fill in a role already filled by another meister, Leesa would carefully put you in future plans," was all he said on that matter. He didn't want Lyle to think inferior of himself seeing as their was only two Gundams left, and both of them his units, since Lasse refused to pilot the Cherudim, and both sniper units too.

Along the way, Lockon told Lyle about how he was inducted into the organization, what the rules of conducts were, and his experiences as a Gundam Meister. Thankfully it filled them with sometime to talk about until the E-Sensor beeped when it detected the ship within its range.

The Ptolemy's blue and white shone in the distance as they neared it. "So, that's Celestial Being's ship," Lyle whistled. "That looks different from the one shown in _Fallen Angel._ "

Lockon's hands tightened on the wheel but lightened eventually on the approaching orange flashes. "I assume that it has weapons in it."

"Of course," was all he said. They had to, for their goal and method had changed drastically if they have any chance of recovering Veda from Alejandros' allies and defeat A-Laws. Arming their ship was one of those things that happened out of necessity.

The sensors beeped, as he checked the radar to see six unknowns approaching the Ptolemy. Lockon swerved the shuttle to the right. "Damn it, A-Laws found us. We can't get to the front. We'll circle around and dock on the ship's stern."

The Ptolemy fired missiles releasing smoke that covered the whole span of the ship's front. More beeps came from the sensor, GN-008 Seravee, it registered on the radar came out of the ship. Large pink beams and glowing green penetrated out of the smoke exchanging with the orange particles.

Pushing the shuttle faster, Lockon maneuvered around the ship. Three separated from the smokescreen. "They're going for the ship," he bit his lip pushing the lever and the thruster gauge went higher and higher.

Their ship fired beams and missiles but the enemy MS dodged all shots.

Beside him, his brother tightened the belt and wore the helmet.

Pressing the comm button above, "Ptolemy, Lockon here," he said as they were on the rear now. The entrance opened, and he slowly pulled the lever, the counter thrusters gradually decreased the speed of the shuttle towards the lift. When they stopped, the lift raised and they were in the stern shuttle hangar. "What's the situation."

"A-Laws are attacking us and only Tiera is available. 00 is still in testing," Feldt replied.

"I'm docking. Have Haro come and prep the Dynames," turning to his brother, "I'm heading there now. You'll just have to head to the bridge without me Lyle, duty calls." Exiting the shuttle, he went to the right, but spun one last time, "Lyle, just head straight and turn right. An elevator will take you up. Straight and right again to head to the bridge."

"Damn it. How'd they find us," Neil cursed as he floated towards the hangar. "We covered our tracks well." It was just not possible. Could it be because of Veda?

When he arrived there, the Dynames' cockpit was open and as he expected Haro was already there and spun in his place upon seeing him. "Lockon. Lockon. You're late. You're late." His partner said flapping its wing ears.

Lockon laughed and patting the robot's head as he entered. "Give me a break Haro. I had to fetch a new Meister." Lockon ignored the shaking of the ship and continued adjusting the Gundam. The Rifle had too much energy again that he transferred the excess to the thrusters and the GN Bits. With the GN Drive made a year before in a rush, it can make GN Particles fast but impure than the original four solar engines. So most of the time, the Dynames' drive was used to power the Ptolemy and purified before being stored in the GN Condenser.

"Ptolemy, I'm emergency launching. Open the bottom bay."

"Roger that, Mr. Stratos," as soon as Milleina said that the bottom of the hangar flipped downwards open. Lockon wasted no time boosting upwards to where the launch deck was. There, aiming for the bridge was one GNX unit, before it could attempt anything bright condensed GN Particles swirling in beautiful formation burst forth from the launch deck. The particles glowed much lighter than any of the Gundam's GN Drive produced as it swirled and spread outwards from the launch deck in a beautful pattern. Lockon had to close his eyes for a bit before it lessened.

 _00 Gundam?_ It was the only unit available in their ship. The suit fired at Setsuna's Gundam still inside the deck.

 _How did…?_ Ian said that it was still unstable, so how did they activate the unit?

Snapping out of the reverie, he grabbed the GN Pistols. With three shots, he ravaged the two red Mobile suits out of the smoke and heading for them. Head, leg, and arm of a GNX exploded in pieces, but that was not all, 00 Gundam flew out of Ptolemy and cut the nearest enemy in half. The two backups proceeded to fire on their newest Gundam, but swirling particle GN Field deflected it.

Lockon, for his part, grabbed the GN Rifle with the right hand and still had the pistol on the other rained beams on the enemies prompting them to take cover behind their small round particle shield as they retreated with its two allies dead. The enemy was wise to protect the head but putting enough particles in the weapon, the shot penetrated the defensive energy shield and pierced the chest.

"Yo, Setsuna, A-7," was all he said. The 00 dashed towards the opposing suits blades ready. Lockon, following the youngest Meister then switched his weapon for the dual pistols. Setsuna went left while he went right. The left pistol straightened into a sword-like handle and out of it, beam saber flashed. Lockon's first beam saber was blocked by the shield, but his other swung from behind its head and severed the neck. Setsuna cut the waist of the now vulnerable unit before they kicked away from them. The explosion rattled his Gundam but scanning the status of Dynames everything was still green.

Orange beams emerge from the smoke, his teammate was quick to step in front and activate the defense field again. On the right hand, he grabbed rifle and the folded barrel under the Rifle snapped back to place forming the Sniper Rifle. Pink beams penetrated the gaseous cover the GNX was hiding from. When smoke dissipated, his shot hit its torso and head.

Up ahead, the battle raged between two GNX's and Tierra who ignored the attacks of the last standing units by firing his bazooka which decimated them completely.

"Good job, everyone," Leesa commented. "Now hurry back before more A-Laws come. And Lockon," she said appearing before almost frowning but it he could see her blush which caused him to smirk. "I know you have a brother, but you should've warned me about a twin brother. I almost thought he was you if he didn't have long hair."

"Miss Sumeragi almost kissed Mr. Lyle! Luckily she stopped before it could happen," Leesa stuttered and blushed from Mileina's statement making Lockon chuckle. His brother in the back avoided his gaze. He really didn't talk about it with Leesa? He thought he had?

"You and the Captain huh?" Oh, he could feel the smirk in Lyle's words regardless if he if did physically or not. "I'm not surprised."

"Return and we'll meet in the mess hall," his girlfriend said shaking her head a little at Neil's smirk.

"A twin brother," Tieria commented on their way back. His fellow pilot's surprised was there, only a little subdued and known to those who know him. "I didn't know you have one."

Leaning on the pilot seat, he let Haro pilot the Gundam back to the ship. "No one asked." And it was the truth. It's not like he didn't wanted talk about Lyle. Even in the crew's downtime when they would sometimes spill a little of their past, no one asked more about his or anyone else's family too deeply.

"What about his skills," Seravee's pilot stated in return.

Trust Tieria to ask the pragmatic questions. Lockon shook his head and let out a small laugh, "Relax, Tiera. I didn't recruit him for no reason. Trust me, don't underestimate him."

After that, no words was said as they returned to the ship.

* * *

"How did they find us?" Lasse, whose arms crossed and brows furrowed, asked. "We're far away from any of their bases or their sensors."

That was an apt question. They were far away from any sensors place by the Federation all over the colonies. So, how? Unless Lockon was being trailed then he could possibly happen, but he made sure they weren't. Plus, the A-Laws arrived before him so him and Lyle being followed was out of the probabilities as how they were tracked. One of them being a spy was out too because all of them in Ptolemy knew each other nearly down to a T. So, it doesn't make sense.

"It's a waste of time to figure it out," Leesa beside him interrupted. "It already happened. What we need to do now is to plan ahead now that the A-Laws found us. We need to get supplies and the Arios on Lagrange 2. After that, our counterattack begins."

At the mention of the last Gundam, his mood dampened a little. After Operation Fallen Angel and their final stand, they found the Kyrios' drive, but never the pilot and the Gundam chassis. They scoured the area five months after, when the security around their previous base loosened, they went to see if they can at least find him again but it all hands returned empty handed. Allelujah Haptism was declared MIA. Likely dead or if he was being more hopeful than he was normally, the Supersoldier was captured by the UN Forces.

If they never find the fourth Meister, then they need someone to pilot the high-speed variable form Gundam. Ian says he had someone in mind, but he'd reveal who it was only after if they have confirmation of the last pilot's status.

"With no one to pilot Arios, it would be useless," the helmsman argued. "Hell, we need a gunner. The three of us on the bridge can't exactly do it."

"True," Tierra who beside Setsuna. "But Lockon and I trained to pilot the Arios if needed."

"But, that's not the same as having its own pilot," Feldt confidently pointed out cutting anyone who was about to reply. He thought she would remain silent while they debated about Arios' fate. "Each pilot specializes on their own skills. What if we need all Gundams?"

His eyes flitted to the second youngest crew member. She had a point. It was one of their problems years ago, Leesa had said they she was confident the he was alive and captured, but he, and some of them, didn't had so much hope but kept on believing. It was unsaid, but he knew they also didn't want to replace Allelujah. Not until they knew for sure w

"Then, we'll deal with it when it comes," was his girlfriend's reply. "One step at a time. Let's do something what we can solve now."

"Which is?" Milleina, standing on Feldt's right, asked.

Arms curled around his waist, red eyes looked at him from below. "We need to evaluate Lyle. The sooner we could, the faster I could integrate him into my plans. Not only that, but so that the Gundam Meisters would know how he fights."

Lockon chuckled palming his chest in mock hurt. "You guys don't trust me? I'm deeply wounded. I assure you guys, he can pilot a Gundam fine."

The purple haired Gundam Meister gave him a deadpan gaze with raised eyebrow. The two of them held a staring contest before he shrugged. "I'm telling you, you don't need to but if we have to then fine."

Leesa laughed softly as her arms tightened, "We do trust you. But I need to see his abilities for myself-"

"To be able to include him in your plans," Lockon interrupted her. "Guess we have no choice, huh, Lyle."

"I understand," his younger brother said, quickly agreeing with a shrug. "When do we start?"

Lockon sighed, tedious, he guessed but it was only logical they evaluate his brother's skills to see where he stand, but he had seen enough it during one of his trips on Earth provided by his former colleagues in Katharon. Still, it was better than teaching his brother all the way to the basics.

All he needed was a few hours in teaching him the difference in the controls Celestial Being's Gundams than that of AEU, HRL, and Union. A good way to pass the time as they retrieve supplies and the last of their units, but he could think of something better to do in passing the time.

It was now time to test his brother's aptitude

He watched on a large monitor along with Leesa, Lasse, Setsuna, Ian, and a reluctant Saji to check on Lyle's evaluation. Tiera volunteered to fight against his younger brother. In the cockpit of Cherudim, Lyle patted the blue Haro that he had and breathed tiredly. Neil could had chosen to pilot the Cherudim, but his brother needed it more than him in future fights. He could fight using his old partner, incomplete as it may be currently. For a brief moment, he wondered what upgrades on the Dynames did Ian stated.

"Ready," his brother said giving them a thumb up.

Tiera meanwhile motioned to begin.

"The objective of this simulation is to test Lyle Dylandy's Mobile suit piloting aptitude. Treat this as you would a real battle. So," she gave them to of them long stare before speaking again. "only when one is defeated will the evaluation be over. Begin."

The image shifted to a colony city where both were positioned far away from each other as possible. The Seravee appeared in a military base while the Cherudim, was positioned in a mountain beyond the edge of the city.

Lyle opened its long-range sensor on its forehead and rifle ready to fire.

 _So,_ _Lyle's scouting, huh,_ he crossed his arms. _Smart move._ Defensive tactics and long-range heavy assault was Tiera's role in the formation. He would also be the vanguard of their attack with his Gundam's defensive ability. Allelujah for swift interception, Setsuna for melee and lastly him for long range interceptions and attack.

She hummed in thought, he hoped that Lyle doesn't open fire yet. With Seravee's defensive ability, only a Trans-Am attack could penetrate its field.

"It's a sniper unit right," Saji asked from the bench on the wall. "Why doesn't he just fire if it's in range."

"Lyle's cautious," Setsuna commented. "He doesn't want to reveal his position unless an opportunity presents itself which came when the Seravee turned its back on Lyle."

"Plus," Ian grunted, "he's gauging Tiera's skills and his unit. You gotta be crazy to expose himself before finding anything about the enemy or planning anything. Look carefully, he's planning something."

The Cherudim released all of its shield bits, to where he had no idea but as for what now that he maybe knew. After a few minutes, the Cherudim open fired at the bigger Gundam's backside but Tiera was fast and the GN Field dispersed the penetrating beam and quickly headed to where Lyle was positioned.

Seravee opened fire with its shoulder and knee cannons but the shield bits intercepted it and before scurrying off somewhere. Slowly, Lyle rose and pulled the Gundam back into the forest causing the subsequent shots of Tiera to blast the trees into ashes.

The large white Gundam floated above the forest. A shot below him made Tiera dodge right, but another beam came from behind him. Seravee swiftly dodge causing the shot to miss him by a long mile. All around shots were fired towards the white Gundam.

Glancing on his left, Lockon could just see the gears moving endlessly in Leesa's mind as she focused on the fight. Lyle's performance was different from what his sources told him in Katharon, though that could be because of Cherudim's abilities, but he could see how his brother fights now. So, he may had been wrong about saying the test was not needed. He thought he had seen everything from the files sent to him by his friends.

The beam onslaught continued longer than he expected as Tiera bore the strikes with his GN Field. As sudden the attack was, it stopped.

"Why didn't your friend just attack the forest," Saji asked to no one in particular breaking the silence of the room.

From his peripherals, Lasse shook his head, "He could, but in the middle of all the fire he'll lose the Cherudim. It's better to simply wait for the enemy and pinpoint their position when they attack, and with the stronger defense on Tiera's side he could bear all the Cherudim's attacks and quickly retaliate."

"I see," Saji paused but then looked away a second later.

As sudden as the attack was, it ended too fast. Seravee dropped its field most likely scanning for Lyle but doubted it with the thick forestry below. A swift green object from the forest flew towards the white Gundam, more followed all around below but Tiera evaded is as they fired. Tiera fired back but the small Shield bits were agile and dodged the returning beam fire.

Directly below Tiera, the Cherudim burst forth out of its hiding place GN Rifle in submachinegun form and Pistol in sword configuration in its hands. The large Gundam cut a GN Bit as it passed then moved to meet the unit with its defensive field ability, but the remote units didn't let up in its strike and so did the successor of Dynames fired in conjunction.

As they approached each other the GN Field dispersed and with the great skill Tiera swiftly combined the two bazookas and draw a beam saber on the left hand and meeting Lyle's own.

Beams from all direction fired all over towards Seravee but its knee cannon unfolded causing the other to kick Seravee away and raining it with its fast firing weapon. Numerous the attack was, the field was strong to deflect every shot whilst the Seravee prepared for a shot.

Lyle rolled left in time as the field was released and a huge beam came from all weapons of Seravee in retaliation. The forest below was then set ablaze by the massive attack and the Cherudim with the Sniper Rifle equipped now shot back. With a small movement, the beam just passed by the Seravee's head. Tiera returned the favor with its knee bazooka, several GN Shield bits formed a bigger cover Lyle, a second later it blew up unable to take the power of Seravee.

The few GN bits left scattered and open fired along with the Cherudim as it approached once more.

Again, both their blades met, but from the shoulder and knee cannons came the arms swiftly grasping Lyle's unit on the wrist and knees as it the bigger Gundam then activated its GN Field rendering the assist of the Bits futile.

Tiera let go of the bazooka and drew another saber cutting his brother's unit in half ending the simulation training.

"So," he smirked at Leesa, "What do you think."

His girlfriend was silent for a second before she replied with a wry smile on her face, "Are you sure talent doesn't run easily in your family. I can see he had experience piloting but to pilot a Gundam that well in a short time speaks of his skills."

Neil howled in laughter, "Maybe."

Lyle wasn't an Ace pilot, but he knew that his brother was capable of piloting an MS well enough.

"Though," she continued, "There is a clear difference on how both of you used the Cherudim. He is skilled enough, but I'll recommend him going through more simulations with you three to get him used to piloting the Cherudim."

"Like Miss Sumeragi said," Ian stated, his expression one full of thought, "You two have different ways of piloting that Gundam. I know what kind of improvements I'll do when I have the time."

The door hissed open, Lyle's frustrated sigh was audible. "Those Gundams are hard to pilot. I kept messing up the piloting."

The blue Haro bounced around, "Lyle lost. Lyle lost."

"I know partner," he grabbed round robot. "We'll get them next time."

Tiera gave his brother a neutral look then an inquisitive stare to Leesa. "Lyle Dylandy has the basic grasp of the Cherudim but he is still not capable of using the unit to its fullest."

Lyle for his part shrugged, "Gimme a break. I just learned how to pilot it a few hours ago. It's not like I know how to pilot Mobile suits. Anyway, how'd I do?"

"Better than I expected," their tactical forecaster replied. "Still, I expect you and Tiera to train until we get to our destination. We need you able to pilot the Cherudim by that time."

It was somehow a tall order, but it wasn't unreasonable because now that the A-Laws, and in turn, the Federation, knew about their existence. They would be hunting them down since Celestial Being is the only threat against them.

* * *

Neil appreciated the silence and peace of the stars. He seldomly wished that the world could be like that. No blood would be shed, not one killed, if everyone's life is like the space.

Leesa hummed in content with her arms draped around his chest. "hmm," his girlfriend's voice broke the silence as her arm slowly flitted up and down his torso, "how exactly did you know that your brother can pilot a Mobile suit."

He closed his eyes pulling her warm body closer to his. "I got friend's who recognized Lyle thinking he was me. When they found out it was my brother, they contacted me and informed me about him being part of their organization. They even convinced me to join their organization, but I refused."

"No wonder he seemed capable," she commented, a coy smile forming on her lips. "From the looks of it, you two haven't seen each other for a long time and aren't very close."

He shook his head as he chuckled, "I haven't told you about what fully happened between us, did I?" at her nod he continued, "We used to be close, but people always compared the two of us. I kept reassuring him he didn't need to, but he needed to prove to people he could."

"Most likely to prove them wrong, and differentiate from me" he paused. He knew he was over it. His heart and soul had already recovered from the pain still, "when our family died, we lived with our aunt until we hit college. Slowly, he became a little withdrawn."

He would've laughed had it not been ironic. Lyle at that time was withdrawn, but he was far true and friendly than Neil ever was. His smile, laughter, and happiness, all hollower than a bullet. "By then, whatever closeness we have was gone. It doesn't help that even until then, we were still coping no matter how long it happened." His twin may had not said it but Neil could see that his brother wanted to get away from what anything related to their family.

While he on the other hand, wanted to stay to where he was. To always remember their family. He silently scoffed at how that turned out.

"Lyle wanted to go to a different school than me. So, we did. we entered different universities. We only met during _that_ time on the memorial site or in their graves."

Neil didn't know how long he was talking, but he talked more about his life in detail including the ones he kept from Leesa. He laughed, became saddened and happy as he talked more and more of his previous life.

It seemed so long ago that he was frolicking with his college friends, surviving with his comrades from the academy. It's as if it was a different Neil Dylandy.

By the end of his tale, for a minute he was silent, then, "I'm sorry."

Neil could just imagine his redhead lover's brows rising in question as she said this, "Why."

He smiled, but it neared to a smirk, while his hands grasp hers gently "I figured you wouldn't want to waste your time hearing all the plights I had."

"I want to," she replied positioning her head just above his heart. Her slow breaths tickled his skin. He couldn't resist the temptation of caressing her crimson hair. "I want to know all of you."

This time his lips turned to a full smirk, "I would say that you already do."

Leesa blushed but met his gaze, "Bastard," she responded lightly hitting his chest.

* * *

When the they arrived at their destination Lyle was amazed at how organized were. Their resource satellite was well hidden amidst the numerous asteroids. They had some modified old Mobile suits such as the Flags, Enact, some equipped with GN Drives, and some which was unmodified.

The asteroid opened, and laser guide reached up to the sides of the ship. Lasse Aeon deftly slightly moved the ship.

Half of the things they had here would take much of the funds Katharon had over the years just to get a single GN Drive but Celestial Being had these things in spades. Celestial Being had all of this and yet it took them only now to act? Sighing, he had a lot to think about and being bitter wasn't gonna do a thing to make him feel better.

Though thinking about it for a minute made him realize they probably took years to recover after the UN hunted them and was only acting now.

Judging by the Mobile suits perhaps they served as security measures in case they were ever found out since they'd be no match for the newer A-Laws Mobile suits, GN Drive Powered or not.

"So," he glanced at Ian by his side just behind the Captain's seat. "How long do we stay here?"

He asked because much as he prided himself in his skills, it was still simply not enough. He still needed time to get used to the more complex controls of the Gundam and improve his hit rate. It was below Neil's, which simply wouldn't do for him. He had his pride after all, it wouldn't want to be beaten by his brother.

"A day or two," the mechanic replied. "We'll just give the 00 data to my wife, resupply, get the Arios and the needed equipment and parts then leave quickly."

Ah, they mean to hurry so they can began the operations against the A-Laws.

"Hard to believe you have a wife," the helmsman laughed. "With that kind of face, it's a wonder Milleina turned out the way she did."

The youngest of the crew gasped, "I know right, Mr. Aeon. Momma always said I took after her."

Feldt laughed but said nothing and only continued her job.

"Well you may have gotten your looks from your mother," Ian, who snorted first then said, "but you got your attitude from me Milleina."

Lasse Smirk, "Oh really. Hard to believe. Don't you think so," said the helmsman turning to him and Feldt causing the young woman to chuckle.

Lyle shrugged coolly, "Hard to say, though I'm going with maybe."

Lasse burst out laughing.

"Yo," his brother greeted as he entered the bridge along with the captain. "Settling in yet Lyle?"

He shook his head a little, his brother part of the infamous organization Celestial Being and yet here they were acting as if they weren't preparing to strike against the Earth Federation, the unified government of the planet. He wondered too if they were like this during their armed intervention five years ago. Finding small happiness they can get as they face against the world in their attempt to right the wrongs.

Should he hate Celestial Being for their actions that resulted in the birth of A-Laws? _No,_ he couldn't fault them because they were the ones to take actions about everything wrong with the world rather than just notice it. These guys nearly paid for it with their lives.

The world was beginning to change, they need to only remove the parasites infecting the Federation.

"I'm setting in fine," he smirked. "Though I expected Celestial Being to be a little uptight and this ship to be crewed by war veterans or professional soldiers. I didn't expect the Captain and the Gundam pilots to be someone near my age."

Even Katharon was more serious than what he'd seen than all of the people of Ptolemaios. They had not much time for jokes because if found by A-Laws they would be in deep trouble. Hell, their European allies were forced to go to hiding with the cracking down of the government on them.

"We are," Lasse said amusedly. Slowly but surely the ship clamps came upon them and secured the ship. "It's just Miss Sumeragi not taking things seriously with her drinking in every operation."

Miss Sumeragi didn't even refute what Lasse said about her but merely smiled unabashed.

Neil clapped his shoulder laughing, "Someone needs to. You know how serious most of the people here are all the time. We already have Setsuna, Tiera, and Allelujah for that. No need to add more tension that it needs to be."

 _Allelujah?_ He wondered who that was. Was it one of their comrades that died years ago?

"We have two days before we move out again, I suggest you use those wisely. I doubt we'd have rest once we commence operation."

"Aye, aye Captain," Milleina saluted at the Captain. "Do you want to watch films with me Feldt? I hear the film "Avengers: Infinities War" is good. They said it's based on a really old literature from the 21st Century."

Whilst being dragged by the younger girl, Feldt replied, "I'd like that."

"We can watch it on my room. You know where to find us if you need something dad."

Ian waved at the girls and followed suit in exiting the bridge to what he stated earlier. "I'll be at the labs to calibrate the 00 Gundam with Linda and Tiera."

"What about you, Lyle," his brother said. Turning, there was a certain gleam in his eyes that made him think back to those mischievous things they'd do when they were young that ended with them being in trouble. "Or should I say Lockon Stratos? What's your plan?"

He stared at his brother ignoring the unknown stirring feeling in his chest. "Why are you giving me your codename," he bluntly stated at his easy going older twin. "Why do I need a codename for that matter."

"It's a requirement for Celestial Being Gundam Meister to have a codename. I'm passing to you mine."

Narrowing his eyes, "Why? It's just a name." That was the question wasn't it? His brother, seemingly open as he was to the others, hides secrets better than he could. Like when they were children, when Lyle got into trouble he would often switch places with him if he could causing Lyle to be mad.

He can take care of himself and doesn't always need Neil's protection thank you very much.

Wasn't that one of the reason why he went his own way when they reached college? Not to only get away from all the sneers pointed at him by being constantly being compared to Neil, but to also prove that he could be as good as his brother. _And perhaps be even better than my older brother._

 _He's giving me his own Codename? What are you on to_ , _Neil._

Neil crossed his arms and leaned on the wall and shook his head, "Lockon Stratos, the person who can shoot beyond the stratosphere. A codename given to me, yes, but it's much more than a simple name, for me and for us." His eyes went to the Captain and Lasse still on the helm behind. "It's much more than you think. It can represent many things like leaving one's past. For me, it is the name of the rageful person years ago. The name of the man who was deep in anger and rage that he went as far as to nearly kill himself just to kill the man who killed his family for revenge in the guise of justice."

He looked at Sumeragi then a smile came to his face which she reciprocated. "Lockon Stratos was a man for that purpose. Over the years, I came to realize that my main purpose for accepting the organization's offer is for my revenge. Being a Gundam Meister was second."

 _For you. For our family_ , he thought Neil was trying to say.

"I am not that man now,"

"Then," his lips pursed as he asked his brother this, "did you even want to make the world better. Did you believe in the words of Aeolia Schenberg." He knew Neil's guilt and anger from _that_ day ran deep, but for him to make it his goal was too much for Lyle.

Lyle, for all his nonchalance, found Aeolia's ideals to be a breath of change no matter how idealistic it sounded. Of course, he was dubious of it, but it made him thought that perhaps there was truth to the man's words. That maybe someday, peace would result of their actions.

"Of course I do," was his reply. "I wanted to make a world where that doesn't happen by killing the one responsible for our family's death. But after I got my revenge, I felt lost."

Lasse huffed, probably rolling his eyes too if the obvious indignation was to go by, "It took everyone to get him out of his slump."

"It took everyone for me to realize that my revenge took most of my life that I got used to it."

"Yeah," the Captain took his brother's hands. "You don't want to see Neil mope around."

Neil's reaction to being called moping was to shake his head slowly, maybe perhaps out of denial, or finding it funny to be true. "Truth is, you have more reason to bear that name than I am now."

He didn't know why but felt a lump in his throat. He felt his chest constrict at Neil's words. Did his brother sacrificed his happiness, his life, and his self just for them? For him? _Damn_ , for once he had no witty comeback or anything to say.

"If it's required for Gundam pilot to have codenames," he drawled, "you're planning on quitting on being a Gundam pilot, are you?"

A shrug and a neutral smile was all he got as an answer which annoyed him more.

"If you're okay with it," shrugged Lyle. "Anyways, if we're done here, I still have things to do."

His brother gave the Captain a quick peck before turning at him. "Prepare yourself, Lockon."

* * *

I hope you like it guys. :) I'm really sorry for the long break. Let me know your criticisms about it.

About why there were changes, like CB having MS guarding their resource Satellite. My reason is, because Sumeragi never left, she may had a hand in their getting hands in MS for base defense to stop what happened four years ago during Fallen Angel by convincing their rich backer.

Not only that, she may have also convinced the others to experiment with using GN Tau Drive (and producing said GN Tau Drives themselves to) using it on old units like Flag, Hellion and whatnot as a stopgap in case they're compromised again. If that happens again, they can somehow fight back. That doesn't mean CB is powerful enough to take on the whole A-Laws. They just have means to defend themselves unlike in the anime.

That is my reasoning at least. So it went a little AU now with this tidbit. :)

Also, I'll edit it later. :p


	6. Allelujah Rescue Mission

Yeah, it's a double chapter update. I hope this makes it up for my long absence.

* * *

"We've gotten intel from Wang Liu Mei that Allelujah is being detained in a secret on the coast of southern Pakistan," Leesa stated and the monitor all around the walls and floor zoomed in towards said place. "Information gathered on the place indicated that high profile targets are held there."

The prison was in a coast in an entrenched deeply surrounded by cliffs in from three directions in a mountainous coast. The prison structure itself was ten story's tall hexagonal building with each side having a thick support that would obviously had mounted defenses. Walls surrounded it and what looked like a hangar on its right. There were only two entrance, from the sea south of it or the vehicle entrance on the north.

Neil whistled at the tight defense they had. He was already expecting a lot of resistance for when they assault it.

"Allelujah Haptism?" Milleina gasp. "The missing Gundam Meister?"

Tiera's body tensed up across the room, "he's alive."

She nodded in return. "We have small hope he's alive, but we didn't have any confirmation until now."

"So," Lyle leaning on the wall, "I'm guessing he went missing after the Operation Fallen Angel. And the reason why Arios didn't have an assigned pilot."

"He is," their Captain replied nodding stiffly at his statement. "We had hope he was alive after only the GN Drive of his Gundam was found."

His gaze at her softened, and his smile dwindled a little. He knew what she felt, heck all of them aboard knew what she felt to know that one of their friends was alive and well. His lips curled upwards and the light feeling in his chest spread through his being.

"Back to the topic," Ian, who huffed in impatience, interrupted. "What's the info gathered on that place. If they have high profile targets in there then it'll be a difficult rescue judging by the external layout of it."

"Yeah, there's no doubt that the place will be well guarded with MS too aside from defenses built around that," Lasse commented.

"Surprisingly no," Feldt said as specific places all across map glowed red while their target glowed blue. "Additional information about the A-Laws' movement indicates that their forces are stretched thin across the globe dealing with Katharon and other insurgent groups. Wang Liu Mei's intel suggests that the forces stationed there are small enough."

"But now that they know of our return it's possible they have reinforced it knowing we'd target it," Ian who stood beside his daughter said eyes narrowed. "Or how could we know that it's not a trap to lure us there. It may be risky to attack it now."

Lyle shook his head, "it could be a trap, but it can't be more than what we could take since the A-Laws are busy with anti-Katharon operations on Europe and Africa."

True, the news coverage were nonstop about the successful operation of A-Laws on Europe and Africa. Though the authenticity of the information given was the only problem seeing as the Federation had control of media, so there's no telling how true it is or not.

The redhead hummed in agreement, "true, I'm expecting the operation to be difficult with the defenses of the place. That is why I'm being cautious and asked Ian to include the _Long gun_ along with the Arios and supplies."

"It's that serious, huh," Neil smirked with his arms cross. "I take it you already have a plan."

He would finally get to use it and not just in simulations.

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm not a miracle worker, Neil. I have an idea but it's still just a vague outline. What's the status of the 00 and Arios?" she turned to their mechanic.

Judging by the smile of Ian, he thought that it went well. "The 00 still has issues with its stability but safe to say it's okay to use. Until the Raiser is finished, I wouldn't recommend the use of Trans-Am. The Arios is in fine shape, the performance of the Gundam will be dependent on Allelujah himself."

"Noted," replied Setsuna.

"Are you sure about this, Sumeragi," Tiera spoke, his expression a blank slate. "Isn't it too early to reveal that weapon to the A-Laws? They would know what we are capable of early if we use it in this operation."

"Yes," was her firm reply. "With a lot of unknowns, we must be ready for anything."

 _Never again_ , Neil remembered the promise of Leesa as she cried years ago. _Never again will I lose someone if I have anything to say about it._

This scene reminded him of the day Allelujah went on his own to stop True Pillar and being ordered by Leesa to assist him. Tiera was not pleased that day that they had revealed too much of their strength earlier. This time though, he was just asking of caution, and saying things out of anger at her choices.

"If that's your decision," Seravee's pilot shook his head, "then I can't stop you, can I."

"Anything else?"

When none of them had anything to say, she nodded each of them. "That's all," dismissed Leesa. "We're leaving in twenty."

One by one the others left until it was just him and Leesa. She sighed in relief and took his hands. "He's alive. He's alive all this time."

Draping an arm on her, he pulled her closer. "Thank God he's alive."

That's one less worry that Kujo had to face. Neil knew how much the deaths of Christina, Lichty, and Dr. Moreno had affected her that she fell to a depression and drank herself to death. All this burden she had carried for years that even when it became too much for her still she stayed with them.

"I know," she shifted closer to him more as they walked out of the room. Turning to him she smiled, "Neil," Leesa whispered. "I need to be alone tonight. I-,"

He hugged her tighter and kissed her temple, "Say no more. If that's what you want. I'll tell the others you're planning."

"I am planning," she said smirking a little. "I just don't want you distracting me."

"Sure," he drawled rolling his eyes as he kissed her cheeks. "Don't drink too much."

"Of course," Gently pushing him away, she grabbed the rails headed towards their quarters. "You'd think I break my promise," she said but her eyes implied otherwise. His eyes stuck to her rear but snapped out of it and noticed the smirk by her. Shaking his head, he went the other way.

Heading to the bridge, he passed by the brig and came upon the corner when he noticed the door open and Setsuna's voice.

"It's true," he heard Setsuna say. "We have different methods of conducting armed interventions from the Thrones."

The stolen orange Gundam flashed to Neil's mind upon hearing this. His battle to the death with the monster responsible for ruining the lives of many. He went cold just imagining that fight. Just the thought of dying without finishing his own battle.

"So, they weren't your allies?" Saji's eagerly curious question snapped him out of that nightmare.

"Right."

A moment of silence passed on the two acquaintances. "Even so," Saji, with his voice so firm, whispered firmly, "you killed people with your Gundams too, putting people in the situation as mine. It's normal for people to hate you for what you did." The hatred at the Gundam by Saji was palpable.

He knew that when he joined Celestial Being that lives will be taken by them at some point. He, _no_ , they were all prepared for that inevitable outcome. All for a better future without war nor conflict, but that didn't mean they didn't try their best to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. The differences between theirs and the throne's intervention were clear as day and night.

"The world was peaceful then."

 _Was it?_ was his silent rebuttal. There was still tension between the AEU, HRL, and the Union that was waiting to explode. Conflicts were all over the world, one of which destroyed Setsuna's home and made him what he was today. The conflict that nearly destroyed its neighboring state of Azadistan too. _Was it really peaceful_ , _Saji?_

"My world was peaceful then," the young man's voice gradually grew louder as he said this. "My normal everyday life would have continued. And it was you people who destroyed that!"

Silence once again reigned between the two young men

"So, everything's all right as long you have peace."

Saji's gasp was audible, "That's not what I mean," a pause again, "but no one wants to be unhappy."

No words were said and the only indication that their discussion was over was the door hissing close. Neil waited for a few minutes and peered until he was sure Setsuna was not there anymore before opening the door.

"Yo," he lazily greeted the civilian with a two finger salute. Saji scowled and looking at him and went back to what he was doing. "How're you holding up."

Saji mumble, "fine."

 _Still not talking to us_ , he sighed. "You know, I know you don't like us and don't talk to us much, but we have a lot of spare quarters. You don't need to be in here, I could even put in a good word that you won't escape."

The brunette didn't respond to him and continue typing away as if he wasn't there.

Neil sighed, _prideful youth_ , he scoffed. "Look," he said to the still silent brunet, "if you want to be angry at us, it's fine. You don't have to refuse us when we offer you one of our spare quarters. Just promise us you won't try to escape like the first time."

It's not like he was capable of piloting their Gundams. Even if he did escape, he had nowhere to go being a wanted man. So, in the end, he's with them in the long haul and the sooner he accepts reality, the sooner he'd be at peace with his situation.

"I don't want them to think I'm one of you," was his stubborn reply.

"I see," he muttered. In the end, all he could was shrug and leave the man alone. He made his choice, if he ever decides to change his mind then all the better for him.

* * *

The alarms blared, and they all went for their Gundams. "It's time. It's time." Haro flapped his wings excitedly beside him.

He turned to Lyle on the other side, "Ready?"

His younger brother smirk.

As he got to the Dynames and the Cherudim waited in the hangar.

"You ready for this, Lockon."

"You worry too much," was Lyle's easy reply. The blue Haro chirping happily can be heard on the background. "I got this."

Lockon breathed heavily in and out as his hands caressed the controls. This was their first real mission, their real strike against the A-Laws. Finding Setsuna was just the prologue of their second book.

"Engage GN Field dispersal," Feldt announced. His body and the cockpit trembled signaling the ships' descend towards Earth. Just as sudden the ship shook, it stopped just as sudden too after several minutes.

"Dynames, prepare for drop."

The bottom of the hangar opened, and the wind rushing was audible the sensors. He tightened his hold on the large folded weapon. The clamp holding his Gundam loosened and off he went dropping from the skies like a stone feet first.

Neil stepped on the pedals pushing the thrusters to its limit just to counter his fast fall. While his descent gradually slowed, the ships' speed increased dropping like a meteor towards their target.

The Gundam groaned a little when he lifted the Mega Launcher. The weapon was an improvement of the _Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun_ in a way that its size was reduce to a little bit taller than his Dynames. Not only that, it also had a shorter cooldown and able to fire faster with a two minute reload by having it use his unit's fast GN particle, yet imperfect, output and have it fill numerous condensers by cycling it. If one condenser was emptied, it will automatically take it out and spin to replace the empty one with a full one.

Though it can fire at great distances accurately as far as five kilometers thanks to the Dynames' extra sensors along with the gun's together with Haro's calculations, it wasn't as great distance like its predecessor. That's not to say he was disappointed at its ability. In fact, only Ian was disappointed that he was not able to retain the original weapon's long distance shooting ability.

"Haro, connect the GN Mega Laucher to the GN Drive. Calibrate the beam to fifty percent and put everything else to counterthrust."

Three blinking green lights from the ship came out before separating and heading west. Moments later, a huge wall of white exploded that was the water when the ship crashed into the sea. It was seen even from his distance. With that he proceeded to his assigned location and activated Sniper Mode.

The image magnification zoomed in enough to see what was happening. Even with the thick fog, the long gun's imaging were clear with its thermal sensor. All the enemies, which were unregistered to his unit, were marked red in the Sniper Rifle control.

The sensor beeped when it lock on to a target that just left the enemy carrier. "Targeting and firing!" immediately he pulled the trigger. The force of the attack left him trembling and pushed him further back into the pilot's seat but not as much as he expected it to be.

After he fired, the weapon hissed and the targeting sight glowed red whilst beeping once after the shot. The only sign that he hit his target was its explosion being marked by the sudden temperature high temperature glow then dissipating.

The thrusters may had made sure to mitigate any strong push back recoil from the weapon, though it didn't help with countering the weapon raising up when he fired.

"Second condenser loaded," Haro chirped, "Second condenser loaded."

All targets were now moving but he had no problem identifying his friends from foe nor with their speed. A group of MS continuously flew in front of the structure surrounding a green glow. _Tiera_ , he identified immediately.

Without second thought he fired again. The others scattered when his target exploded but was caught by Seravee's shot. More shots from afar provided covering fire by was detected scattering the enemies even more. Up above yet still far behind the enemies, the Cherudim was doing a good job of distracting them away from the Seravee and 00.

Briefly, he turned to the timer, "one eighty seconds left," he muttered. Not much time left before their operations end. "Haro, get us nearer."

He fired more shots intercepting the MS out of the ship this time, but this time they scattered already prepared for his attacks. The ship while no doubt thickly armored can't be destroyed easily, he just needed its attention. Deactivating thermal vision, he set his sights on the cannon.

The Dynames' speed reduced when he fired, and the gun shook going up. Still, zooming in, the portside bow cannon and the hull glowed red as smoke then rose to the skies. Not relenting, when the condenser was loaded, he fired at the second bow cannon. The beam pierced through the weapon before exploding. Slowly, just as four Gundams rose to up the heaven, it slowly moved back.

Pushing the Dynames with the thrust in maximum, he planned to join up with the others. Still, they were a ways away, and Neil not one to miss chances used the opportunity of being out of the ships' range by aiming at its wings. Without hesitation he blast at it.

The wing withstood the blast but pierced it enough to see the interior of the ship.

Raising the left shield, he dodged the beams and missiles headed for him when he entered in range. He smirked upon feeling the pressure. "These guys are good."

At all cost, he didn't let one shot hit the large weapon for it was one of their powerful ones. _Plus_ , _Ian would be mad at me if I let them destroy it._ They all knew how the man loved all of his creations.

Bearing all the shots, he transferred evasive maneuvers then to his partner. "But we got better too!" Swiftly, he aimed the rifle upwards where an enemy was shooting at the 00. The shot went all the way through its body before the gun cooled down and the condenser replaced.

Looking up, their it was, the Arios flew in tandem with the others. "Yo Allelujah," he turned to Arios shooting back at the A-Laws suits. The orange Gundam despite its speed flinched as the beams hit it and the grunts of Allelujah can be heard.

"Enemy approaching," Haro warned. He aimed the launcher at the two MS, both activating their GN Shield while charging at him with their lances. Upon seeing him aim, they continuously moved whilst firing.

"Lockon!" Tiera called out and came between him and his target with the field activated.

"Lockon?" their newly freed friend asked. "Who's piloting the Cherudim."

"Talk later!" Tiera scolded and grunted as he retaliated with a burst shot melting the attacking MS. "You need to protect yourself better, Lockon."

"Yeah," was all he said because with the other hand he drawn the pistol keeping the A-Laws at bay while the other weapon aimed once more at the ship. "Targeted and firing!" the beam hit and cut through its hull then exploding.

"Time's up," Lockon said. Swiftly, they all turned back and went towards their rendezvous point. "Whew, that was a tough one. We were lucky it was just one carrier."

"Two… Lockon?" Allelujah questioned confusedly. "I thought Lockon piloted that one." The Arios pointed at the Cherudim. "Whose piloting it now?"

"Nice to meet you, Gundam Meister," he had a feeling that his brother was smirking. "Name's Lyle Dylandy. Codename: Lockon Stratos."

He spluttered when he heard Lyle's response.

* * *

 _This is bad_ , Kati Mannequin thought deeply. "Status report," she ordered, "and turn off the alarm."

"Bow GN Cannons inoperable, the bow hull sustained heavy damagep, and critical damage on the portside wing."

That was much more than she expected from a Gundam. She didn't doubt the big one could make that hull damage, but it needed to get in range first. This one on the other hand, _I heard that Celestial Being used Superweapon capable of firing from Earth to Space. To think they managed to miniaturized it that surpasses the combat range of any of their weapons._

They were lucky the bridge wasn't targeted because they wouldn't expect it. _Luck_ , she shook her head. Normally she would've scoff at the word luck, but with Patrick's track record she was somehow believing that maybe there is such thing as luck.

Realizing that the officer had been expecting a reply, she then said, "continue."

The man shook his head subtly, "All GN-X teams were wiped out but three survived. All Tartarus prison defenses destroyed with all its MS destroyed. Almost all of the Katharon prisoners were freed."

She sighed, she'd take any good news that she could get. That's three less people dead and the more dangerous people remaining locked up. "Order remaining forces to be on high alert and land the ship. We'll assist with keeping order in the prison."

Though unlikely, at this point it was better prepared than never.

Base from the report acquired, Celestial Being had indeed returned, their strength deemed by HQ only as a moderate threat. It seemed that they had greatly underestimated once again the capabilities of Celestial Being. They only have few MS shown, the green Gundam from their Armed Intervention days, the twin drive Gundam, and the white large heavy assault Gundam yet they possess so much power than expected.

Now, they have another new Gundam, another long range green one but newer and the variable frame Gundam for the pilot they rescued. She knew they would be hard pressed in defeating the organization with all their Gundam's now.

 _Where do they get the funds to make new batch of Gundams? Could they have spare GN Drives that they kept secret too?_ It was said by Billy Katagiri, a famous scientist under the former head of research of the Union Dr. Eifman, that the GN Drive that the Federation used was a fake one, and that they were missing something crucial to make it like the ones Celestial Being uses, but making that part was time and resource consuming. So, either the organization had two spares to, one for the Twin Drive one and the other for the other Gundams, or they made one.

If it was the latter, _where did they get their resources from?_

Seeing as she would have no answer for now, she focused on something else.

Kati had a lot of questions about Celestial Being, but that wasn't what interested her though. Firepower could only get them so far, and what got her attention now was the tactics used. A blitzkrieg that only lasted for less than five minutes. It was daring, even by her standards, yet it has finesse. Shocking and sowing confusion them by diving straight into the ocean by showing the capabilities of their ship, then creating moist environment to halve the beam strength, and finally attacking the prison and being attacked by long range both front and back dividing their forces further as they were torn from evading long range strikes and from the white one.

Their coordination was nearly perfect too. Their strikes left no room for any opening and their rescue was swift like the strategy's namesake. Though, Kati can't help but feel like she had seen someone use that strategy before.

 _But where_ … _?_

Not only that, did Celestial Being also collaborate with Katharon on this operation? Their timing was too impeccable for it to be coincidental. She didn't have evidence for her to conclude the two groups were working together, but it was the only logical conclusion that can be gathered from this.

"Contact from HQ, ma'am," she nodded.

"Send it to my quarters."

It took only a few minutes to go to her quarters and opened the transmission. "Commander Katagiri," she saluted.

The commander's expression was neutral, his eyes looked like they were searching for something but since his hands covered the lower half of his face she couldn't be sure what his expression was. "How did the operation go," he asked neutrally.

She knew that the commander already knew of the situation. There were eyes on the sky, after all. "Subject E-057 escaped, along with most of the Katharon prisoner." She was tempted to say, they failed spectacularly since they didn't have a lot of data about Celestial Being and its Gundams, plus they lacked the sufficient units. Not to mention the prison's defense units were just outdated MS, but Kati doubt her CO would appreciate the snark comment.

 _Oh God_ , Patrick had passed some of his quirks to her. "We underestimated what Celestial Being was capable of. Their plan consisted of using the giant wave the ship made when it dive to render our beams useless and attacking our front and rear flank with long range attacks while the GN Field equip one cover the blue Gundam."

"I see, a bold move on their part. One that even I couldn't foresee. This is unfortunate," he narrowed his eyes. "At the very least, we got enough data of what Celestial Being is capable of. I want you to rendezvous with Major Aber Rindt and assist him on the next operation. His ship is just on the Arabian sea, near the coast of Karachi."

With a final salute, the head of A-Laws cut the transmission.

Aber Rindt, she pursed her lips and her fist tightened. A man five years her senior and had great skill in tactics when it comes to mop up operations, but one that lacks strength for he relies only on his chances of winning. For someone that was highly praised, he can't deal with the unexpected that well. Still, she had to acknowledge his skills and the results of his operations, revolting his process may be.

For them to bring such a notorious man, HQ must have acknowledged the threat Celestial Being brought.

Only time will tell if Celestial Being's return was a boon or a curse.

* * *

Lockon chugged the water with haste, and quietly groaned in satisfaction. The room they were in, the small dining room that also functioned as a pseudo conference room, had a very somber atmosphere. The Queen of Azadistan, Marina Ismail, who was seated on the other end opposite of the chair near the door while holding the cup tightly in silence after brief introductions.

Seated beside him was their Captain with his brother standing behind her hands on her shoulder. Setsuna, Tiera, Lasse, and Ian stood near the Queen.

Shirin would be glad to know that they had her friend.

"So," Lasse began, "what's your plan now."

"I'm going back to Azadistan," she said without hesitation the Lyle was impressed by her. No wonder she was liked not just by her friend but by the Azadistan's too.

"Your highness," Sumeragi leaned forward, hands on her chin, "think-" "

"Call me Marina," she smiled despite her situation.

Their captain nodded then continued, "Marina," she paused for a second, "think about this for a minute. The security agency will come back for you again."

"Don't make the efforts of those who came to rescue you be in vain," Neil added. "I doubt those Katharon members who struck the prison the same time as us would forget rescuing you if Setsuna didn't do it first."

"Miss Sumeragi's correct. It's possible the Federation would intervene and use you as an excuse," Tiera said. "Possibly accuse you of being connected to Celestial Being or Katharon."

She looked down, her hold on the object tightening more. "Because Azadistan refuse to join the Federation, the whole world abandoned us," Marina stated, and not even once did she wavered when she said this. There was strength in her words, but no anger nor heat, just passioned words laced with fact. "Our economy has failed. Now that Rasa has passed away, the Conservatives and Reformists has reached a stalemate. That is why I must go back."

The risk of being captured again was high, but he could see her point. It was a well-known conclusion that with the tensions between the two groups were on an all-time high, it was only a matter of time before things went worse and for conflict to rise between the two groups.

Lyle didn't doubt Marina's abilities to lead, it was at this point it would be hard to fix the situation. The minute she steps on Azadistan, the Security Agency would be on her once more rendering her and their efforts null.

"We know this is important to you," Sumeragi insisted, "but going their now would be dangerous for you. Especially with the A-Laws looking for you."

"But-"

"You need to be strong for your people," Ian said. "Look at this logically. Right now the Federation has Azadistan blacklisted. No country would help you openly in risk of facing backlash from them. Your neighbors are on the watchlist, I doubt they'd openly defy the Feds by supporting your country. It's simply too, risky to come back."

Not to mention most of Katharon's supporters came from Middle Eastern Countries due to how their treatment from the Federation.

Marina didn't respond after that and looked down. Just when he thought the matter was dealt with, "still," she said determinedly, "I have to go back to reassure them that everything will be better."

"Are you sure?" Sumeragi asked with finality after a minute of silence.

"Yes."

This woman was really standing her ground and even with the odds against her. She had guts much more than any politicians he'd seen, and he immediately respected her for this.

Sumeragi looking at Lasse, the man nodded. "Got it. Setting course of Azadistan," he said before the captain can utter one word and left the room with Ian.

Milleina, followed by a reluctant Feldt, walked in with spring in her step. "Excuse me, are you two lovers?"

Lyle loved the fact that Neil lost his calm even for just a second. Though he wasn't surprised that his brother did so. He hadn't known Setsuna for long, but the thought of him being that intimate with someone just seemed strange.

"No," both Setsuna and Marina answered at the same time.

The girl puffed her cheeks and pouted, "I was sure my maiden senses were on the spot."

* * *

After Marina had left, Neil and Leesa along with Tiera went back to check on their rescued comrade on another room with his brother already there. When they entered, Allelujah was staring at them mouth agape in shock.

"Lockon... he told me you two were twins but," he stared back and forth at the both of them. "I…," he clutched his head then sat smiling a little as he drank with the other hand on his temple, "do I call you both Lockon?"

Neil laughed at that notion both of them having same name. "Call him Lockon," he pointed with his thumb at his brother, "just call me Neil from now on."

"Neil," he said as if testing it. "Your real name, after all these years I finally get to know. Neil… I think that name suits you." Looking down, he then mumbled something inaudible.

"Welcome home, Allelujah," Leesa said smiling and her eyes glistening. Allelujah's being here looked like it really did wonders at Kujo's conscience. She had often murmured in regret in her sleep the names of their fallen comrade. For Allelujah, they were unsure if he was alive or was left by them drifting in space with Kyrios' disappearance. It was all a big mystery

To see her smile, it also brought a smile to his heart.

The Super Soldier smiled. Neil took one of the seats in front of the monitor, Leesa sat next to their friend, his brother while took the other chairs, and Tiera opted to stand.

Tiera shook his head, "you haven't changed," he said clearly amused.

"I guess," was his reply. "Not as big as change as Lockon— uhh" Neil coughed at this point, "I mean Neil and Sumeragi, I would've never expected that. You too Tiera, you look good smiling rather than that stern face you usually do. It seemed like everyone changed."

He smirked at Tiera who gracefully accepted the compliment silently.

His smile then dropped, causing Leesa to asked him, "Are you alright, Allelujah? They didn't hurt you much, did they?"

"No, it's just…," he shook his head as if debating whether to say it or not. "I'm grateful for the rescue, but I can't use Quantum Brainwaves anymore. Hallelujah died during that operation. I'm not sure I can pilot Arios effectively." Perhaps, the man didn't mention it, not the he should, there's the issue of muscle atrophy too with him tied down in a chair for years.

"It doesn't matter," Tiera replied. "Whether you can fight or not, does not matter. We rescued you because you're our friend and what you do after it is on you."

Allelujah closed his eyes. When he opened it, there was a fiery determination was in his heterochromic eyes. What prompted him to continue was unknown, but he was happy that he couldn't help but grin on seeing his expression. He had something to fight for. "I'll fight with you guys again."

"The teams together again, huh," Lockon smirked, "now I feel left out."

Putting an arm around Lockon and ignoring his stiffening body, he said, "don't worry. You're part of this family now, Lockon," Neil grinned at his brother.

* * *

After their reunion, they left Allelujah to his own devices and returned to their quarters. The operation may had been swift but nevertheless the A-Laws put up a good fight, so they needed a good rest while they can. Especially with them on Earth where their presence was far stronger.

"Thank god," she sighed, her voice shaking. "He's really alive."

"He is," he whispered caressing her back. "He is."

 _Rest your soul_ , _Leesa._ She did not fail them then as she thought she had, she did not fail them now.

Shifting to the right to give her more space, he then said, "why didn't you stop her?" He asked, opting to change the topic for her.

Snaking an arm behind her nape to her right shoulder as they lay on the bed. His shoulder touched the wall and Leesa had to scoot a little closer because of the size of the bed. "You wanted to didn't you?"

He had watched her when they talked with the Queen of Azadistan earlier, Leesa looked like she really wanted to convince her to stay with them but relented.

Leesa sighed as her two fingers, the index and the middle, slowly crossed his chest walking like a person. "I wanted to," was her simple reply, "but despite knowing the odds she still wanted to. I have to respect her wishes." Her gaze tore away from him and towards the serene footage of the sea.

He smirked, his arms caressing her arms, "isn't that illogical of you? We both know she's gonna be in danger once she returns. No, it's likely that the A-Laws will expect her to return."

For someone like Leesa Kujo, logic and rationality was her forte. She analyzes every angle that she can see. Most of them aboard the Ptolemaios was more on the emotional side, even him. If he had to say who was the embodiment of that, he'd have to say it's Setsuna. The man he had become now had not changed when it comes to his convictions that despite all odds, no matter how illogical, he will still fight for his beliefs.

"Perhaps," was her reply but then continued, "but not so much. I believe Katharon will protect her once she returns so it's not all bad."

Her hands then lifted a little of his hair sticking out the front and touched his scar

 _Maybe_ ,he hummed in agreement. No way would Katharon leave her alone if Lyle was correct in saying that one of their Middle Eastern branch leaders know her.

"After getting her back, what then?"

"We strike back."

He whistled. That required a hell lot of power than they have now with the A-Laws MS equipped with the latest technology and possessing greater number than them. It would be different than their Intervention Days now that their enemies and them stand on equal grounds.

Wiping out the A-Law's presence in Europe would be difficult with their presence entrenched in it unlike in the Middle East, but if they could then it would decrease the hold of the Federation on the continent and there were chances that Katharon, along with them, would counterattack with them and reveal the true colors of the Federation and A-Laws some way or the other.

"That's a tall order," he commented. "With the Federation having GN Tech this time

"I'm sorry— wait," she sat looking at the monitor.

Following her gaze, she was focused on the live feed on the ocean. "What's wrong?"

"The water's too calm," his girlfriend suddenly asked out of nowhere, "and now fish at this depth? Lockon, get to Dynames!"

Nodding firmly, he left in time to hear the redhead call the bridge. The ship shook that sent him sprawling to the ground. "The hell!" he cursed with gritted teeth. The enemy can reach them even at this depth?! A new type of torpedo or depth charge?

He held on to the wall as the trembling continued. "Neil!" Lyle hobbled the same as him with blue Haro bouncing next to him. "What's going on."

"Enemy attack."

"From this depth?" was his reply. "That's impossible. No A-Laws weapon can reach this deep!"

Indeed, his brother was right, but the evidence was there right outside that continually caused the emergency alarm to beep loudly. When they reach the hangar and boarded their units it was halfway flooded. Slowly, the water filled the bottom part of the ship and they waited until it was full of seawater did they open the bottom hatch.

 _Tch_ , he clicked his teeth in annoyance. He would have to make do with only half the Dynames' shield equipped since the Long gun took too much space for him to use. Luckily, it was stored in the central hangar that could be launched to assist him if possible. No doubt there were MS waiting up when they got out of the water, so he'd be disadvantaged when it comes to defense.

The Mobile Armor was big as expected, thrice or so the size of Seravee, with two claws and a long pointed tips front from front to rear. Neil and his brother then started firing but their shots did no damage, not even dent it. "Lockon!" he called out and for a second he thought it weird he was calling somebody else his former name. "Let's get closer."

Neil drew his beam saber and the Cherudim took out its beam pistol, a saber drew forth from its barrel, as they then approached the large unit. The 00 outpaced them and sliced its claws as it continually struck Tiera then proceeded to slice its body starting from the eye. As for them, both he and Lyle stabbed the claws from its joints and cut downwards.

Taking out the other weapon, he stabbed both weapons into its body cutting it sideways and with a warning from Setsuna, all three of them got away from the sinking unit and saw it exploded.

Allelujah and Setsuna took the fight to them when the latter clung to Arios and swiftly went upwards. Not needing any words, both he and his brother went up while Tiera guarded their damaged ship.

When they breakthrough the surface, both Setsuna and Allelujah were fighting a customized Aheads. One was wielding two beam swords and the other used a rifle and a small shield. The two were distracted by their opponents while ship was launching their MS, "Lockon!" he called to his brother.

"Got it!"

"Targeted and firing!"

The first MS that they saw launched from the carrier met its end by their beams while the others, the three already flying, scattered into the air evading as they gradually near the Dynames and Cherudim. Left, up and right, the enemy approached them all sides with their defenses ready.

Even with that, they fired, and Neil for his part, blasted the right GNX's leg, the upwards MS's head, and the arm of the left one. "Distracting them with the GN bits!"

"No!" he interrupted his brother and said this before the other can reply, "don't reveal your cards early." He then folded the Sniper Rifle and sprayed the enemy with beams with the other hand equipped with the pistol.

The one nearest to him had already had its arm torn and he dashed for it with the beam saber coming out of the small weapon. With Lyle providing cover fire for him, the other two couldn't approach as he slashed from its left waist and diagonally cut it upwards then kicked it away from him.

He then opened fire at the other one above him who was going down lance first. Raising the shield, the shots of the other MS on his left did not leaving any room to retaliate. Going down, he swerved left and right dodging every orange beams headed his way. The two stuck close together but something his them from the back.

A three three-man squad of Hellions flew closer to them. The sensor automatically zoomed in, it was a light blue hued MS which can only mean one thing, _Katharon._

Once in range, they shot the GNX's and the A-Laws was about to retaliate, but they turned back towards their ship and never looked back. The two Ahead's from the radar, also did the same and retreated.

For their part, Feldt contacted them and gave the ship rendezvous location.

"Katharon," he muttered loud enough for Lyle to hear. "I wonder if someone contacted them."

An indifferent hum came from Lockon, "could be. We'll never know."

Glancing left and right, their formation looked so out of place in any military with four Gundams in the center guard by the Hellion's on the front and both sides.

"Thanks for the help, Katharon."

With that, they flew silently towards their destination.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. :) I'll edit what I found unsatisfactory later.

4/13/19: Edited some stuffs. Will edit more later.


End file.
